A New Year Wish
by LiquifiedStars
Summary: Sequel to 'A Christmas Wish'. Adrien and Marinette are finally together, but will have to deal with a visit from Adrien's cousin in the lead up to the New Year Gala. What will Felix do when he discovers more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my lovelies! As promised here is the first chapter of 'A New Year Wish' in time for the New Year. I will do my best to update every few days again. Thank you to all of you who read and commented on 'A Christmas Wish'. I hope you enjoy this story just as much._**

-"Ouch!" Marinette exclaimed as she pricked her finger for the umpteenth time that morning. The bluenette was grateful that her parents observed the Saint Stephen's Day public holiday, so with the bakery being shut it gave her plenty of time to work on the New Year dress.

"Careful m'lady. You know you still have a few days before the gala, the dress doesn't have to be finished today." Adrien had made himself comfortable sprawled out on Marinette's chaise. Knowing she would be working on the dress, he had come prepared with an old school handheld gamer to pass the time, although truth be told, he would have been just as happy to sit and watch her as she worked.

"I know Kitty, but I don't want to go to dinner and show your father an incomplete garment." Adrien couldn't help the little flutter he felt at her calling him Kitty out of transformation. It was a little reminder of the secret they now shared.

"Father is used to seeing incomplete work though, and it's almost done anyway. You can just explain the rest of it to him." Marinette almost froze at that. She stared at the dress in her hands before letting go of it and covering her face with her hands.

"Adrien, it took almost two years for me to talk to you in a complete sentence. How am I ever going to talk to your father? I'm going to babble and stutter and fall all over my words and he's going to think I'm an idiot and hate my dress and then he'll tell me I can't ever see you again and…" Adrien was on his feet, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Shush now, that's not the Marinette I know. Come on m'lady, you won his hat competition when you were just 14. You even impressed Chloe's mother and she is a very tough nut to crack." He pulled her hands away from her face, kissing her on the forehead. "He's going to love the dress and he's going to love you, just like I do."

"He's right Marinette." The small red Kwami agreed. "You really should take a break for a while and rest your fingers."

"I agree Tikki." Adrien took Marinette's hand and gently kissed her pricked fingers. "You've been cooped up here all morning. I'm taking you out of this room for a bit. There's a coffee shop down the road that I know is open today. A bit of fresh air will do you good."

"Do they sell cheese there?" Adrien, Marinette and Tikki all just looked at the black cat Kwami. "What?" Tikki narrowed her eyes at her counterpart.

"Plagg, you just ate a rotten piece of cheese less than five minutes ago." Plagg folded his arms.

"It wasn't rotten, it was aged. Besides, I am a cat you know, I eat small portions frequently. You don't hear me complaining about your sickly sweet cookies." Adrien shook his head at his Kwami.

"I don't suppose I could swap him for a different Kwami at all? One that isn't so rude and doesn't eat cheese." Plagg gasped in horror prompting a laugh out of Marinette. Adrien smiled mischievously rubbing his chin in thought. "You know I did get along with Sass pretty well." She cupped her hands around Adrien's face.

"Not a chance Kitty, I love you just the way you are and that includes with cat ears." Adrien brought his hands around her back and leaned his head down bringing her lips up to his. Marinette might have only been his official girlfriend for less than 48 hours, but as Ladybug she had been his partner and best friend for over 3 years. While getting to kiss her like this was still new to him, the feeling it gave him was as though they had been together forever. Falling back onto the chaise with Marinette on his lap, he never let his lips leave hers as he moved his hand through her hair. Eventually the pair had to break away for air, both with flushed faces trying to catch their breath. This could definitely get addictive. Adrien raised a suggestive eyebrow. "You know, on second thoughts we could just stay here and keep doing this." A loud groan from Plagg interrupted that idea. Marinette ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

"No, your right Chaton, I think I do need some fresh air." Adrien smirked at her.

"Did I just take your breath away m'lady?" Marinette sighed and flopped her forehead against his shoulder.

"Remind me again why I love you?" She moaned. Adrien just laughed and held her closer.

After a few more kisses the two eventually got up and grabbed their coats and headed down stairs. Tom and Sabine were huddled under a blanket with hot tea, watching a movie and enjoying the day off.

"Just heading to the coffee shop down the road for a break. We won't be long." Marinette said as they passed the lounge.

"Make sure you're both warm, and watch your step, the snow has been fairly consistent today." Sabine called out.

"Don't worry." Adrien popped his head in. "I'll be there to catch her." He winked. Sabine smiled and nodded as the two teens headed out the door. It warmed her heart to see them so happy and finally together.

Walking down the pathway Adrien marveled at how his heart leapt just holding her hand. He had always said that he would love the girl behind the mask, but how he felt now was nothing like how he imagined he would feel. Knowing Ladybug was Marinette and that he was already in love with both sides of her filled him with a warmth and love he never thought was possible. Just walking with her and holding her hand made him want to stand taller, made him feel braver and made him want to give everything for her.

After ordering some coffee, cake and a cheese platter (mostly for Plagg) the couple found a cosy booth in the corner where they could sit side by side. Adrien kept an arm around her as she rested her head against him. Marinette still had to pinch herself that not only was Adrien her Chat Noir, but that he had fallen in love with her as Marinette. All that time she had tried to build a wall between herself and Chat and he turned out to be the boy she loved all along. She was still worried about it, that Hawk Moth would use their love for each other against them, but she believed that as long as no one else knew about who they secretly were, then Hawk Moth couldn't touch them.

Caught up in their own little world between kisses and whispered declarations of love, the two were completely oblivious to the frantic searching of a certain aspiring journalist until she practically fell on them over the table.

"There you are girl. I went to the bakery but your parents said I'd find the two of you here." Alya puffed out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alya, did you run here?" Marinette asked, the brunette nodded.

"I go away for a few days and not only do you and Sunshine here finally get together but look at the Ladyblog. I've never got so many hits before and I didn't even get to take the pictures! I mean seriously, why does everything happen when I'm not here?" Pulling out her phone, she showed them photos that had been uploaded overnight of Ladybug and Chat Noir holding hands as they raced over the rooftops and kissing in the moonlight on the Eiffel Tower. Considering the lateness of the hour, Marinette was surprised there was so many photos. Truth be told, she hadn't really thought about how they would handle their changed relationship status as superheroes. Knowing her Kitty though, there wasn't going to be much chance of hiding it. While she was slightly embarrassed at her private moments being public viewing, Adrien on the other hand looked proud as punch.

"Well, didn't Chat Noir always say he and Ladybug would be a couple some day?" Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand under the table. He was doing a terrible job of hiding his delight but fortunately Alya was too wrapped up in her phone to notice.

"He sure did. Now I just need to get an interview with them and pry out all the juicy details. Speaking of which, I'm going to grab myself a coffee and you two are going to fill me in on all the deets. By the way, loved that mistletoe pic your dad sent me Mari." Alya laughed as she left the table to make her order. Marinette groaned and flopped her head back on Adrien's shoulder. He leaned into Marinette's ear.

"Nino isn't due back until this evening is he?" Marinette shook her head.

"Nope. We have her all afternoon." Adrien hooked a finger under her chin turning her head up to him.

"You have her all afternoon Bugaboo, I've got to go to a meeting scheduled with my father remember." He said giving her a soft kiss. As he got up, Alya returned back to the table. "I've got to go I'm afraid Alya." He said giving her a hug before turning back to Marinette. "And I'll see you tonight." He gave Marinette a very Chat smile and wink before he left. It was going to take her a while to get used to seeing that look without a mask, but oh did it make her heart melt for him all over again. Alya grinned at the lovesick look on her best friends face.

"Okay girl, I'm all ears. Spill." This was going to be a long afternoon.

Adrien was greeted in the foyer by Nathalie as he entered the house. "Your father is on the phone but he said he would come and see you in your room once he is done." Adrien nodded in acknowledgement. Having a meeting scheduled just to talk to his father was yet another reminder of all the things that were wrong with this family. After spending so much time over the last few days with Marinette and her parents he could see clearly how families were meant to be and it made him feel that he had at least somewhere to belong where he would be loved and not be treated as an employee. Just thinking about it brought joy to his heart. Nathalie could see the soft far off smile on his face. "How's Marinette?" She asked, pulling him out of his daydream. He blushed slightly at being caught out.

"Wonderful, but nervous about meeting my father." Nathalie sighed and looked back at the young blonde.

"I understand, but I'm sure everything will be fine. She has talent I remember and your father has always admired talent." Adrien hoped so as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Checking his phone as he walked in, there was a message from Nino.

Nino: Dude, heard Mari is meeting your old man tonight. Talk about jumping in the deep end.

"Whoa, Alya gets news out fast." Plagg looked over Adrien's shoulder at his phone as he typed back a reply

Adrien: I know, I don't like it either but not much I can do. He wanted to see her ASAP. Best not get on his bad side straight up.

Nino: Good luck man. I'm sure Mari can handle it. Call you later.

"I'm worried Plagg. What if my father just wants this dinner to try and frighten her away? I don't think I could handle losing her." Plagg floated close up to Adrien's face.

"Kid, she's Ladybug remember. She's faced down Akuma's and saved Paris more times than you can count. I'm sure she can handle your father when your right there next to her." Adrien slumped into his computer chair.

"I know how to protect her from an Akuma Plagg, but I don't know how to protect her from my father." He folded his arms on the table and buried his face. Plagg watched on with concern. He'd seen his chosen have to deal with more than his fair share of disappointments regarding his father over the years, but this was different, because she was different.

"Look at me kid." Adrien lifted his head to look at the black Kwami. "You protect her the same way you always do, by jumping into the line of fire."

"You're not usually this forthcoming with support Plagg. What's up?" Plagg softened his eyes.

"You and I have been through a lot kid, and I like pigtails. Not all of my Chat Noir's got to know who their Ladybugs were. Sadly most of them died first, but you do kid, you have a chance with her, a chance to be happy. Tikki and I both knew you were a special pair when the old guardian chose you and I'll be damned if I see my favourite kitten lose his Ladybug because his dad decided to act like a pick." Adrien leaned back in his chair. He had never seen Plagg get so passionate about anything before, other than cheese.

"I won't let that happen Plagg. I promise." He scratched Plagg between the ears. "Thank you for caring." Plagg just huffed.

"Yeah, well just don't tell Tikki about it." When a knock finally came to the door, Plagg quickly hid and Adrien braced himself for whatever it was his father wanted to talk to him about.


	2. Chapter 2

-"Adrien?" The voice was cold and distant and Adrien missed even more the warm and jovial sounds of Tom and Sabine at the bakery.

"Yes father, you scheduled an appointment to see me?" The sarcasm in his son's tone wasn't lost on Gabriel.

"Right, let me get straight to the point. I have been notified today that Audrey Bourgeois and by extension Chloe will be returning to Paris in the next 24 hours and as such, will be attending the New Year Gala." Adrien looked at his father puzzled. Chloe had told him that she wasn't returning to Paris until at least a few days after the New Year. Gabriel could see the question hanging in the air and pinched his nose between his fingers. "It would appear Audrey had an altercation with the hotel manager where they are staying. She claimed that she choose to leave, but I would think asked to leave would be more likely. In her temper, she decided to return to Paris." Adrien rolled his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. He felt sorry for Chloe though, she'd really been looking forward to the trip and now she would be patnerless for the gala. Adrien folded his arms.

"If you're asking me to ditch Marinette to take Chloe, I won't do it." Gabriel shook his head.

"No I wouldn't ask that. It would be inappropriate at this point in time." Gabriel was aware of the suspicious look his son was giving him and truthfully it hurt. Gabriel knew he had been hard on Adrien after the failed relationship attempt with Kagami, and he had to acknowledge his part in that. After all he had misread the situation badly but in his defence he reasoned, matters of the heart were nothing more but a distant memory. "I just got off the phone with your Aunt Amelie, she has agreed to send Felix over to partner Chloe. He will be staying with us for a few days." Adrien's mouth gaped open.

"Here? As in Felix is going to be staying here with us?" Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought you said you had been talking with your cousin again? He certainly didn't seem to mind sharing personal family details with you." Gabriel was still annoyed that Felix had felt the need to tell Adrien that it was Emilie's family that had come from wealth when he was still a struggling designer.

"Well the last time I checked I was still family." Adrien mumbled. This whole situation was not what Adrien had wanted right now. Not at all. Not only was he going to have to get Marinette through dinner with his father tonight, but now he was going to have to keep her away from his cousin while said cousin is in his house.

"Besides, talking to my cousin on the phone is one thing, having him in my house and around my girlfriend is totally another." Gabriel wasn't sure he was following what the issue was and Adrien couldn't very well tell him that his cousin had tried to crack onto his girlfriend's superhero side earning Felix a punch in the nose.

"Surely you're not suggesting that Miss Dupain-Cheng isn't trustworthy?" Seriously, he went there. Adrien had to bite his tongue from saying what he really thought about that comment.

"Are you saying Felix is?" He seathed. Gabriel nodded in concession.

"Touché. Nevertheless, Felix will be staying with us and will accompany you, Miss Dupain-Cheng and Miss Bourgeois to the Gala. When he arrives tomorrow I'll send him along to your photoshoot."

"What photo shoot?" This was just going from bad to worse.

"We have some new pieces to be added to the spring line. Vincent is going away for the New Year so it has to be done tomorrow. I will see you and Miss Dupain-Cheng at dinner." Without another word, Gabriel turned and left the room.

"I better hide my cheese before your cousin gets here." Adrien was still looking at where his father had left through the door.

"I think we're going to have bigger problems than your cheese Plagg." He turned to his Kwami, the two of them sharing a worried look. He pulled out his phone to let Marinette know about his cousin's impending visit.

It was right on six o'clock when Adrien heard the driver pull up. He raced out the door to help Marinette out of the car. She had brought the dress in a zipped clothes bag and was holding it nervously in her arms. Snow had begun to lightly fall again as they made their way into the foyer. Adrien was brushing the snow off his girlfriend's head when footsteps echoed through the room.

"Good evening Miss Dupain-Cheng." Marinette startled at the cold formal tone. She stumbled out a greeting feeling like a 14 year old again under his icy stare. Gabriel made no attempt in making her feel welcome. She felt Adrien's arm around her back in a show of support. "If you will be so kind as to give your dress to Nathalie, I thought we could eat dinner first before we get to business."

"Business?" Adrien queried, but his father didn't respond before walking towards the dining hall.

"I'll take care of that for you Marinette." The bluenette turned to the voice to see Nathalie approaching.

"H-hello Miss Sancour." Marinette stumbled out as she held out the bagged dress.

"Please, I think you can just call me Nathalie now." The assistant gave her a small smile which made Marinette relax a little.

"Nathalie what's going on with father? This was supposed to be a dinner for him to properly meet my girlfriend. Why is he treating this like a job interview or a business transaction?" Nathalie shook her head.

"I don't know Adrien." She said in a low voice. "Maybe he doesn't know how else to handle it." It then occurred to Adrien that his father perhaps didn't know how to handle this. Adrien's disastrous date with Kagami had been entirely engineered by his father as, what he could see now, a business venture. He had not even taken emotions into account, least of all Kagami's. Gabriel had chosen Kagami as a suitable candidate for his son as she ticked certain boxes he thought made her a perfect choice. He hadn't even thought about what Adrien wanted. Adrien wouldn't be surprised if Kagami's mother had also been involved. This, however, was entirely different. Gabriel had no hand in this relationship whatsoever. Marinette was Adrien's choice because love was the driving factor. The more Adrien thought about it, the more he realised his father was worried about losing control of the situation. What his father hadn't realised yet though was that he already had, because Adrien had permanently lost his heart to his Lady.

As Nathalie left with the dress Adrien took Marinette by the hand, giving her a loving smile with a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist. "You look beautiful by the way m'lady." He said giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Adrien I'm scared." She whispered. Adrien smiled at her, tucking a stray hair black behind her ear. She had worn her hair down tonight and it was all he could do not to whisk her away to his room and just kiss her all night.

"Just be yourself Bugaboo and I'll be right here beside you, as always."

Gabriel sat at the head of the long table. There was a place set near him that Adrien assumed must have been for Nathalie. He was glad she would be there too in case his father got out of hand. Adrien was sat at the other end as usual, with Marinette by him. It was so formal compared to the cosy table at the bakery. Once Nathalie returned and took her place, the meals were brought out. At first there was just silence hanging in the air, with only the sound of cutlery clinking on plates. Nathalie could see that Gabriel was not going to initiate a conversation, so she began asking Marinette about her designs and future plans. Adrien gave his girlfriend an encouraging nod and Marinette soon began to open up. She took out her design book, handing it to Nathalie for her and Gabriel to look at. He hid his thoughts behind his poker face, but Gabriel had to admit to himself that there was more talent here than what he gave the girl credit for. Just looking at the sketches of the New Year dress he already knew that it would be the talking point of the night.

Throughout the exchange Gabriel stayed silent, but watched Marinette as she talked. She was in her element when talking about fashion, and wasn't stuttering at all. She had passion, Gabriel had to admit, and she seemed genuine in her ambitions, but what really stuck him was the look on Adrien's face. He watched as his son hung off her every word, a look of pride and pure love in his eyes. When Marinette would turn her head to look at the blonde, Gabriel saw the same look reflected in her own eyes and it made something in the older Agreste stir. Was it jealousy? Perhaps...Gabriel wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was that this was not the kind of look one would expect from a seventeen year old for his new girlfriend. This ran a lot deeper. Gabriel remembered Nathalie had mentioned Adrien and Marinette had been friends for some time and he recalled Adrien mentioning her different times, always with great fondness. Still, he had to be sure.

"And how do you propose to pay your tuition Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel lifted his eyes from his plate and looked intently at Marinette over his glasses.

"Father, really! Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?" Adrien exclaimed. His protective Chat side automatically kicked in and he made a move to stand when Marinette reached out and stopped him.

"It's alright Adrien. Your father doesn't know me and I understand his concerns." Adrien shook his head.

"It doesn't make it right Mari…" Marinette shushed him with a finger to his lips before turning back to the older Agreste. Gabriel had not expected that kind of reaction out of Adrien but Marinette had the ability to calm him down instantly.

"To answer your question Mr. Agreste, I intend to apply for a scholarship initially. If that falls through, then I will work any job I can to see my dream through." Adrien reached out and took her hand.

"You don't have to do that Mari, you know I'd help you." She smiled at him. For a moment she forgot about his father and assistant, cupping her hand on his cheek and losing herself in the love of his emerald eyes.

"You're too good to me, but I can't ask you to do that. This is my dream, I have to make it happen myself." Adrien put his hand over hers, wrapping his fingers around and bringing it to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to it.

"Your a stubborn Princess, but it's one of the reasons I love you." He whispered. Their moment was interrupted by Gabriel clearing his throat. The two teens both went slightly red in the face, though Nathalie clearly had delighted in the whole situation as desert was brought out.

Gabriel continued to observe the scene before him and he noted with some frustration that he had once again misread the situation badly. This girl was no gold digger and she wasn't after Adrien for social status or fame. Gabriel was hit with a slight prang of guilt. He could see so clearly his younger self in Marinette and he was sure Emilie would have liked this girl, just like Nathalie obviously did.

"If we are done here, perhaps Miss Dupain-Cheng can show us this dress she is proposing to wear. There is a mannequin in my office for you to prepare the display. Adrien, if you could show her the way I will give you a moment to organise." Marinette nodded and rose with Adrien who led the way to Gabriel's office. Gabriel was about to follow when Nathalie reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Gabriel I don't know what you have been about tonight, but your son clearly has very strong feelings for this girl. I've seen it evolving for quite some time. The way he would talk to her, the way he looked at her I could see that she meant more to him than just another one of his friends. Had you have been more active in his life you would have seen it for yourself, rather than having tried to force Miss Tsurugi onto him." Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words. There was a fire in Nathalie's eyes he had rarely seen and he wasn't sure challenging it was a good idea. "You said to me you didn't want to lose Adrien from the company. The company mind you - but mark my words Gabriel if you keep this up you will not only lose him from the company, you will lose him from your life because that girl loves him and he craves that love more than you can imagine." Gabriel looked away from his assistant and at the family portrait on the wall. He really needed Emilie's guidance here.

"I guess I didn't know how to approach any of this. He's my only son Nathalie, but I should have trusted your judgement about Marinette and I'm sorry. It's quite obvious by the sketches that she is extremely talented." He rubbed his forehead with his hand and let out a sigh. "I see now that she was not using Adrien to get into the industry, she's perfectly capable of doing that herself." Nathalie pinched her nose with her fingers. Why was it that the Agreste men were always so slow to see the obvious? "He really loves her, doesn't he?" Gabriel looked at Nathalie with an expression that told of a far away pain. Nathalie knew that look, she sees it on his face whenever he looks at pictures of Emilie.

"Yes he does, and she loves him just as much. For years I've watched you push him away, building an emotional wall between you. She has brought joy to his life. I've never seen him more happy than when he is around her." Had Gabriel really not seen it? Had he been that all consumed in his work and being Hawk Moth that he couldn't see how much Adrien needed this girl in his life? How much he wanted her in his life?

"We're ready for you father." Gabriel was startled out of his thoughts by Adrien's voice. Adrien could see the fierce look in Nathalie's face and what almost looked like confusion in his father's. "Is anything wrong?"

"Everything is fine Adrien." Gabriel said curtly before he and Nathalie followed Adrien back to the office.

Gabriel walked over to the dress. He could see Adrien watching him closely as he inspected it. Adrien almost looked ready to pounce at him if he dared say anything negative.

"You did all of this work yourself?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes Mr Agreste. It's entirely my own work." Marinette answered.

"I can vouch for her father." Adrien added, wrapping his arm around her back. "I've watched her work and I know how much effort she puts into everything she does." Gabriel gave one more look over the dress before approaching Marinette and Adrien. He stood with his hands behind his back and the bluenette could feel her nerves start to fray again.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you mind if I call you Marinette?"

"Not at all." She smiled. It was the first time he had used her first name. Maybe this was progress after all.

"May I suggest that you not to enter this dress into competition." Mainette's face dropped and she could feel the tears coming. Adrien held her closer.

"Father, how could you…" He began in her defence before Gabriel put a hand up to stop him.

"If you would let me finish Adrien." Adrien put his boiling anger on simmer. "If Marinette agrees, I would like to add this dress to the spring collection as a Gabriel original. Of course, your name Marinette will be listed as the designer and you will be paid accordingly." Marinette blinked in disbelief.

"My dress...a Gabriel original?" Gabriel nodded. His face still showed no expression, but there was a softness around the eyes that wasn't there before. Adrien pulled her into a tight hug.

"I told you he would love it." He whispered in her ear.

"There are some minor flaws which are to be expected from an amateur designer, but I believe the garment can hold its own. Bring the dress to the photoshoot tomorrow. Perhaps Marinette can keep your cousin company during the shoot." Adrien wasn't thrilled with that idea, but at least he could keep an eye on her.

After finishing with particulars, the hour was late and Adrien escorted Marinette to his driver. The snow was getting heavier, so he used an umbrella to protect them. "I told you he would love you m'lady. Even an old iceberg like my father can be melted by you." Marinette giggled at his analogy.

"Maybe Kitty, or maybe he just liked the dress." Marinette put her hand out to the snow. "I think we might call off patrol tonight. I don't think either of us want to be out in this." She whispered as she got in the car. Adrien nodded though he would miss seeing her. "And don't worry about your cousin. I think I can handle him just fine." Adrien's face split into a wide grin.

"I know you can m'lady." He leaned in to give her a kiss before closing the door and watching her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

-Nathalie came in early to get Adrien for the photoshoot and was surprised to find him already awake. After texting Marinette until quite late, he had tossed and turned the rest of the night worrying about Felix. While it was true he did want to be on good terms with his cousin, after all he only had the one, it still concerned him having Felix stay in the house. After all, he and Marinette shared a pretty big secret and he wasn't sure Felix could be trusted with it. While he doubted Felix would try and impersonate him again, he still didn't like the idea of him being around Marinette, even though that sounded totally irrational. After all, he wasn't jealous of Felix and it's not like Marinette would run off with his cousin, would she? Adrien shook his head. That's a stupid thought, of course she wouldn't. He knew his Lady could handle herself, she had before, but he would still prefer to protect her from being put into an uncomfortable position again.

Adrien opened his sock draw but to his disgust he found it almost completely crammed with cheese. "What the hell Plagg?" He called out. The cat Kwami only slightly looked towards him.

"I'm not letting your cousin ruin my cheese again." He said defiantly. Adrien glared at his Kwami.

"But now you've ruined my clean socks." He whined. Plagg floated over and gave Adrien's socks a good sniff.

"Smells perfect if you ask me." Adrien threw his hands up in defeat.

"Now I know why Tikki calls you Sticky Sock." He couldn't help but laugh at the smirk on Plagg's face.

"My Sugarcube knows me so well."

As Adrien made his way to leave out the front door, he was stopped by his father's voice calling him from the stairs. It had been a long time since they had interacted without a prior appointment and Adrien instantly assumed something must have been wrong. He looked to Nathalie, but she smiled and nodded at him.

"Adrien, I've been thinking a lot about you and Marinette last night and after talking it over with Nathalie I feel I owe you an apology." To say Adrien was stunned was an understatement. "I told you at Christmas that I would give your Marinette a chance. I realised last night I had been wrong about her and I wanted you to know that she has my approval."

"Really, you mean that?" Adrien asked in disbelief. Gabriel nodded.

"Well, I'd rather keep her in our family than lose you to hers and her father's croissants." He cocked an eyebrow at his son. "Don't even bother trying to deny you were stuffing your face all over Christmas." Adrien laughed out loud and ran to hug his father. For the first time in many years, Adrien could see a glimpse of the man his father used to be. Gabriel was taken aback by the hug at first, but then brought his arms around his son.

"Thank you father." Adrien said before letting his father go and heading to the car. Nathalie looked at Gabriel with questions written all over her face. Gabriel let out a heavy sigh.

"When Adrien turns 18 he could walk out that door and never come back. I had convinced myself that it wasn't possible before, but things are different now." Nathalie reached out her hand onto his arm.

"Because of Marinette?" Gabriel lowered his eyes and nodded.

"My son is growing up and I don't know how to deal with it. Everything is changing Nathalie, but I still feel Adrien is keeping something from me." He started twirling around the ring on his finger. "I wish Emilie were here. She would have handled this much better than I have."

"Then let me handle it for you Gabriel." It had been difficult for Nathalie over the years. As much as she loved Gabriel, she knew that she could never measure up to the high pedestal he kept Emilie on. She had tried to help him, but in the end the emotional toll was too high. She had given the Peacock miraculous back to him and chose instead to focus her attention on Adrien. In many ways, Adrien had lost both of his parents - Emilie to an eternal sleep and Gabriel to his caged emotions. Nathalie didn't know what it was like to be a mother, but looking after Adrien these past years she felt all the pride, fears and love she believed any parent would have. If she couldn't save Gabriel from himself, she would at least see to it that Adrien was happy.

"Thank you Nathalie." He smiled at her. "You always know what to do."

"Adrien do I need move Miss Marinette or are you going to look at the camera?" Marinette giggled as a flash of red sprung on to Adrien's cheeks at being caught out.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he gave his photographer, Vincent, his full attention. A few more shots and Adrien was sent off to the dressing rooms to get changed.

"Marinette?" A woman in her mid 30's approached holding out a hand to her. "I'm Anita, one of the coordinators here. Mr Agreste said that you are interested in being in the industry as a designer?" Marinette nodded eagerly, bringing a smile to the other woman's face. "Wonderful. Well Mr Agreste suggested that I give you a few jobs to do so that you can get a feel for how things work. Here, take this and help Adrien get organised for the next shoot."

Anita handed Marinette a tuxedo with the bluenette suddenly realising exactly what 'getting Adrien organised' meant. Anita just laughed at the the pink flush that lit up Marinette's face before heading over to talk to Vincent. Taking the tuxedo, Marinette nervously knocked on Adrien's dressing room. "Adrien, it's just me...um...Anita gave me your clothes and asked me to help you." The door opened to reveal Adrien dressed in a white bathrobe.

"Must be my lucky day then Bugaboo." There was that smirk again, that same one she had seen so many times on Chat. Somehow Marinette knew she was going to die a thousand deaths today, but it would be a good death.

Taking the tux out of the bag, Adrien gabbed the trousers and took off his robe. Marinette avoided looking at him, grabbing a lint brush and brushing down the rest of the garment. She knew her face must have been practically glowing by this and she chastised herself for being so ridiculous, after all, last years swimsuit spread did grace the inside of her diary but this was Adrien and Chat and her boyfriend and oh my Lordy…

She had turned to pass him the shirt and almost passed out instead. He was standing there in nothing but the black trousers with his hair slightly dishevelled making him look more like Chat.

"You know, I always did think you were cute when you blushed like that." He teased.

"Shut up." She tried to act annoyed but was failing miserably. "You're a bad Kitty, you know that." Adrien took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist sending a shiver down her spine. He gave her that Chat grin again and cocked an eyebrow at her as he stepped in closer.

"I could be." He practically purred before crashing his lips into hers. Marinette fell back into the wall, her hands finding their way to tangle into his hair as he started trailing kisses down her neck. Adrien brought one hand up to the back of her head, the other firmly gripped her hip as he recaptured her lips, his body firmly pressed against hers. Both totally lost in each other, they were startled by a knock on the dressing room door.

"Adrien honey, are you decent in there." It was Anita's voice. Adrien gave his girlfriend another quick peck before grabbing the shirt and putting it on.

"Sure Anita, come in." The coordinator opened the door and had to conceal her smile at the flustered look on Marinette who was desperately trying to smooth down her hair and not look like she had just been making out with her hot boyfriend.

"We have a bit of an issue. Monique isn't here and she was suppose to be modeling Marinette's dress. Apparently she was suppose to have flown back into Paris last night, but the flight was delayed and she won't get here until later this afternoon. That's too late for the shoot." Adrien looked at Marinette and she could see the wheels ticking in his mind. She shook her hand and mouthed a no at him, but he just smiled and nodded.

"Why doesn't Marinette do the shoot with me. After all, it is her dress." Marinette was trying not to panic at the thought of doing a photoshoot. Anita's face lit up.

"Actually that was Nathalie's suggestion too." Marinette shook her head.

"But I'm not a model, I don't know what to do. I'll ruin everything." Adrien tenderly cupped his hand around her cheek.

"You couldn't possibly ruin anything." He said softly. How could she possibly say no to those eyes?

"Excellent, come with me Marinette. Adrien can go do the solo part of the shoot while we get Marinette into hair and make up." Marinette took her bag off and gave it to Adrien.

"Could you keep this with your bag?" Adrien understood immediately that she wanted Tikki to have some time with Plagg, taking her bag and putting it into his own.

Once Adrien was dressed he headed back over to Vincent. The photographer looked him up and down nodding. "Good good. We are just fixing the lighting but there is someone here to see you." Vincent pointed over to the coffee machine where Felix was standing with his hands behind his back waiting for his coffee to drain into a cup. It had been over a year since Adrien had seen his cousin face to face. Despite his reservations, he was happy to see him and was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Felix, good to see you again." He wrapped his cousin in a hug and was pleased that Felix seemed to have returned it warmly. Still, he left his phone in the dressing room with Plagg just in case.

"Hello Adrien, it's good to see you too. I was a little surprised when Uncle Gabriel rang for me to come and escort Chloe to the Gala, but he said that you are taking someone else?" Adrien face lit up.

"Yeah, my girlfriend Marinette. She's just getting changed at the moment. The model couldn't make it so she's filling in. I can't wait for you to meet her she's the most amazing girl." Felix was somewhat amused at the way Adrien gushed about this Marinette. Felix knew that being a model, Adrien could easily have had his pick of beautiful girls. He wondered what made this one so special.

Vincent called Adrien over to the set so he left Felix to take a seat. It wasn't long after that a bluenette with long hair in a midnight blue gown came and was nervously sat down by Anita in a seat nearby. Felix recognised her face from that video he had deleted off Adrien's phone, the girl who said she loved him. Was this Marinette? Felix suddenly felt a little hot under the collar. He looked over to where Adrien was modeling. He hadn't seen Marinette come in. Felix wasn't usually the jealous type, and he certainly never envied Adrien a life in modeling or his overprotective father, but something deep down stung. Girls never took much of an interest in the aloof Felix Graham-De Vanily. The only girl to have really paid him any mind at all was Chloe, and he hadn't always been the nicest to her. There was something about this girl though that struck him though. Felix straightened his tie and slid across into the seat next to her.

"No need to be nervous." He said causing her to startle. She hadn't seen him move in next to her a little too close to her personal space. Pulling back slightly and focusing her eyes on him she had to do a double take. He looked very familiar, but she wasn't sure why at first. Then it hit her.

"Felix?" She queried. When he nodded she held out her hand for him to shake. "Oh, hi, I'm Marinette." Instead of shaking her hand though, he took it and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Enchanted I'm sure." She giggled nervously as she pulled her hand away. It was a little unnerving to have someone other than Adrien do that. Looking at him more closely she could clearly see the resemblance between the cousins. No wonder he was able to fool their friends into thinking he was Adrien.

"So your going to be going with Chloe to the Gala?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Chloe and I go way back, though "Adrikins" was always her favourite." He held his fingers up into inverted commas as he spoke, a touch of bitterness in his voice. He cringed at himself for it. Maybe he was just a bit jealous.

"I see." Marinette responded, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. She was grateful when Adrien finally came over. Adrien had seen Felix kissing his girlfriend's hand and very quickly had gotten away from Vincent to rescue her from his cousin. Was Felix actually flirting with her? Seriously?

"I see you met my cousin Felix." Adrien tried to keep his voice in check. Maybe it was Plagg rubbing off on him, but he was feeling a little territorial where his girlfriend was concerned. Marinette stood up and Adrien put his arm around her. He looked back over to his cousin who had also stood up. "Isn't she the most beautiful girl you ever saw?" He said with pride, rubbing it in to his cousin just a little. Felix May have teased him in the past for being homeschooled and sheltered, but he could show the beautiful girl that had chosen him. Marinette could feel her face flushing red again. Felix's lips spread into a mischievous grin.

"I thought you had a crush on that Ladybug girl?" Felix asked. He wasn't sure if this Marinette knew about Adrein's little obsession with the spotted superheroine, but to his surprise her blush just seemed to have deepened as the blonde laughed out loud.

"Sure, who doesn't." Adrien replied before taking Marinette's hand and leading her over to the set. Felix, feeling perplexed, sat back down and watched the two of them as they posed for the camera. Adrien would whisper in his girlfriend's ear and she would blush again. Vincent called out instructions and Adrien would gently caress and hold her, the photographer getting more excited at the genuine looks in their eyes. Felix had to look away as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Okay, fine he was jealous, but surely there was more to this girl than just her cute looks - wait, what? No, she's a baker's daughter, she can't be cute, she's just...just...he didn't know what. For once in his life Felix felt very confused by these strange emotions he was feeling.

After the shoot, they dropped Marinette home before heading to the Agreste mansion. Gabriel decided to join the cousins for dinner, asking Felix about life in London and his plans for university. Like Adrien, Felix was a whizz at science but unlike Adrien's love of Physics, he prefered Chemistry. When Felix asked Adrien though if he was going to study Physics the mood in the room suddenly changed.

"I...I'm not sure what I'll be doing. I mean, I'd like to model for Marinette but I was kind of hoping to do both, maybe." Felix looked between his cousin and his uncle.

"Perhaps Adrien you should support your girlfriend by working with her at the company. I'm sure your knowledge of the industry would be of help to her when she interns in the summer after school finished." Adrien snapped his head up to his father.

"You..You're going to give her an internship?" Gabriel nodded.

"Of course. You don't think I'm going to let talent like that go to one of my rivals do you?" Felix saw the conflict in his cousin's face. On the one had he was happy for his girlfriend that she would live her dreams, but on the other, he would have to sacrifice his own. Despite himself Felix felt sorry for Adrien. Maybe he wouldn't begrudge him the girlfriend. "I wouldn't worry too much about it now anyway." Gabriel waved his hand almost dismissively. Felix caught a glimpse of a plain silver band on his Uncle's ring finger. That was interesting since he already swiped the one Gabriel had before. Was this the twin ring? Felix would have to put his cousins love life to one side for the moment. He had more pressing matters needing his attention and questions that needed answers.


	4. Chapter 4

-"Adrikins, thank God you're finally here I've been bored to tears all morning." Chloe wrapped her arms around her childhood friend kissing him on both cheeks before looking around behind him. "Where is that insufferable cousin of yours?" Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Father took him for a tour at the Gabriel flagship store this morning, but he should be here soon." Chloe hooked her arm around his as they walked towards the restaurant. Adrien frowned slightly to himself. "Marinette is fine by the way, thanks for asking." Chloe stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I didn't...I mean…" She huffed in frustration before looking at him warmly. "I'm happy for you, really. I know Marinette and I haven't always seen eye to eye, and I can't promise we will ever be friends…" She looked him square in the eyes with her hands up on his shoulders. "But I'm willing to call a truce for your sake." Adrien's face lit up into a smile as she continued. "I know you and her have been close for sometime and while I don't understand what you see in her, if she makes you happy, then I'm happy." Adrien wrapped his arms around her into a hug, Chloe patting him on the back.

"Thanks Chloe, you're a real friend." The socialite laughed, throwing her head back.

"I'm your oldest friend, and don't you forget it." She said waving a finger at him. The two walked arm and arm into the restaurant where they would be having lunch. "Just remember I've seen you in your birthday suit before, I'm sure even Marinette hasn't managed that yet."

"What?" Adrien looked at her with wide eyes as they sat down. Chloe had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Remember that time our families went on that beach holiday with you and Felix? We must have only been about five or six at the time. Your mum forgot to pack your swimmers so instead of borrowing an extra pair from Felix you promptly whipped off all your clothes and ran down into the water, your ding-a-ling flying in the wind…"

"Oh my God Chloe!" Adrien buried his face in his hands. He could feel Plagg quivering in his pocket trying to suppress his laughter. He just knew that the little sod was going to give it to him later. "Please don't tell Marinette, I think I'd die of embarrassment." Chloe just cackled at him. He'd always been fun to tease and fluster.

"Well I'll keep it in reserve in case I need to bribe you with it later." She winked at him and laughed again as he groaned at her.

The two passed the time in easy conversation, Adrien excitedly telling her about his Christmas with Marinette. Chloe had to hide a smile at the lovesick look on the blonde boys face talking about someone she could see he truly loved. When she really thought about it, there was never a real reason for her resentment of Marinette. Maybe deep down there was a bit of envy for the wonderful family she knew the Dupain-Cheng's were, unlike her own family, or Adrien's even. Here he was though, happier than she had ever seen him talking about Marinette like she was his whole world and she couldn't deny a gladness in her own heart to see him so loved and contented.

Chloe was interrupted from her thoughts by Felix's arrival in the restaurant. She had to make a double take at how alike the cousins were. Felix was perhaps slightly shorter by a hair and his style was his own, but his build, the face and eyes were so similar. She stood up and greeted him with the same two kisses on the cheek, though a little more formally than she did with Adrien. She went to sit down when Felix grabbed her hand.

"Chloe, before we do anything else, I want to apologise." Chloe blinked at Felix, not sure what he was talking about. "The last time I came here I said some fairly mean stuff on a video pretending to be Adrien. I was going through a rough time, what with my dad passing and all, and I know it's not an excuse but, well, I'm sorry." Chloe looked at Felix suspiciously up and down. Felix shifted his eyes nervously. "Look, I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you, but I've known you as long as Adrien has and, well, I kind of missed talking to you." Felix went completely stiff when Chloe pulled him into a hug before loosening a little to return the embrace.

"You know you really are insufferable Felix, but I'll forgive you." Felix allowed himself a small smile before looking back at her.

"Well, maybe you would accept a small gift then, as an apology." Chloe put her hands on her hips as Felix held up his hands, turning them back and forth to show nothing there. A small half smile crept onto Chloe's face. She always though Felix and his magic tricks were almost as lame as Adrien and his anime. Her smirk changed though to surprise when Felix produced out of thin air a beautiful yellow rose. The socialite accepted the rose with an almost whispered thank you, Adrien noting a very slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yellow rose huh. How did you know that's my favourite." Felix shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, an educated guess I suppose." The two both avoiding eye contact as they sat down.

Adrien had watched the whole exchange from his seat as Chloe and Felix sat back down to peruse the menu. Him and Felix had talked long into the night about that whole video incident, his father's death, and his feelings of loneliness. Felix seemed genuinely remorseful for his past behaviour, especially once he realised who Marinette had been on the video, but he was more concerned about his friendship with Chloe. They had drifted apart in recent years and Felix missed her friendship. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Felix struggled to make friends. People saw him as aloof and closed off. Part of Felix's jealousy stemmed from Adrien's warm and sunny nature. Adrien was like sunshine when he entered a room that people gravitated to. Describing himself Felix felt he was more like a black cloud everyone avoided. Chloe stepped a balance between the two, like summer rain she was okay in small doses, but could drown you if you stayed too long. Adrien understood where his cousin was coming from and encouraged him that he should apologise to Chloe, assuring Felix she was more forgiving then people would give her credit for. What was really amusing Adrien though, was the touch of pink in his cousin's face after Chloe's hug and the tinge in her own from the rose.

"So tell me about life in London." Chloe asked after they made their orders.

The trio talked and laughed as the meals were brought out. Felix mentioned some competitions he had won in Karate and Chloe pointed out that there was going to be a mixed Martial Arts tournament in the ballroom for the next two days before the room is re-fitted for the Gala. Felix was very interesting in coming to watch so Chloe was going to arrange three tickets for them for the second day as she wasn't interested herself, but offered for Marinette to go with them. Adrien appreciated her effort to include his girlfriend.

"So what about you?" Adrien asked "What happened in New York that you came back so early?" Chloe looked away from the cousins at the floor.

"It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes and gathering her thoughts. "Honestly my mother can be the most embarrassing person on the planet." Adrien could see what looked like the start of tears forming. He reached across the table, placing his hand on hers.

"It's alright Chlo, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Chloe shook her head.

"It's fine." She said dismissively. "My mother isn't going to change anymore than your father probably will. Although I have to say I'm a little surprised he let you keep your girlfriend. I guess he liked Marinette because she's a good designer." Adrien lifted a surprised eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Adrien said sarcastically. "It's just that's probably the first nice thing i think I've ever heard you say about Marinette."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." She said playfully. "But in all seriousness, he would be mad not to offer her an internship because if he doesn't, I'm sure my mother will."

"Actually he intends for her to start an internship when school finishes." He said with a smile. Chloe was about to say something when she saw an odd look in Adrien's eyes. She had known him long enough to know when he was hiding behind that perfect smile.

"Okay Adrien, your not fooling me. What's going on? This isn't another Kagami set up is it because I'll smack Dupain-Cheng down if…"

"God no, nothing like that." Adrien quickly intervened. "No, I love her more than anything. She's the one for me, Chloe. Really she is. I've never been more certain about anything in my life as I am about her." Chloe sat back in her seat. She could see he meant every word. When she said she was happy for him, she was being sincere. Chloe knew better than anyone else the difficulties that Adrien had faced after his mother disappeared. For years when he was homeschooled she had been the only one there for him. As much as she wanted Adrien to come to school with her, she had found it difficult to accept sharing him with others as he made friends so easily, especially since she had so much trouble herself in that department. It was ironic that was maybe the one thing she had in common with Felix - social ineptitude.

"So what is it then?" She probed. As their coffee and desert were set down. Adrien waited for the waiter to leave before continuing.

"Father has strongly hinted that I should stay at the company with Marinette since she will be interning there." He could see the puzzlement in Chloe's face. "You see, I wanted to go to university and study Physics but father thinks it's a waste of time. With Marinette at the company he will want me to model full time and work with her. Don't get me wrong Chlo, I'll always be there for whatever Marinette needs and I would love nothing more than to model her designs, I just didn't want to model full time." He looked down, fiddling with the ring on his finger. "I wanted to do something for myself." Chloe nodded her head.

"Well, I think you must have rocks in that pretty head of yours to want to study physics, but it's your life. Have you talked to Marinette about it?" He slowly shook his head and she frowned at him. "But why?"

"Because I know Marinette. She'll throw the internship away and I won't let her do that." Up until now Felix had kept out of most of the conversation, but this prompted him to get involved.

"Why would she do that?' He asked.

"Because she would rather give up her dream than see me unhappy." Felix by nature was an analytical person and he was trying desperately to follow this logic, but it wasn't happening.

"But your willing to give up your dreams for her. Won't that make you unhappy anyway?" Adrien's eyes softened as he looked at his cousin.

"If she's happy, then I'm happy." He said simply. He knew Felix and Chloe couldn't understand, and he couldn't really explain it fully. As Chat Noir he had put his life on the line many times over for his Lady, and he would do it again in a heartbeat, so sacrificing university to please his father and give her her dreams, he considered it a small price to pay.

"You're such a damn romantic Adrien." Chloe scoffed bringing a small chuckle from Adrien. Felix leaned across the table and put a hand on his cousin's arm.

"I hope she's worth it, Adrien. This is your life too you know." Felix added. Adrien's face spread into a smile that seemed to have held all the warmth of the world.

"She is my life Felix." He said with so much conviction that Chloe and Felix were left stunned.

"Adrien…"

"I'm going to marry her Felix." He said softly, Chloe and Felix both sharing glances.

"But Adrien, your seventeen." Felix said with concern in his voice. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know what you're both thinking and I'm not crazy I promise, It's just…" He sighed dreamily looking up at the ceiling. "I just love her that much."

"Oh, maybe I can share the beach story at the reception." Adrien's eyes blew wide.

"You wouldn't." He warned. "Chloe Bourgeois don't you dare!" Felix sat confused looking between the two.

"What beach story?" Felix hesitated to ask.

"Felix honey, you remember that beach trip …" Chloe began as Adrein hid his face slowly dying again.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" Adrien asked as he and Felix entered back into the Agreste house.

"Actually, all that chatter with Chloe has kind of given me a headache. I might go and lie down for a while." Felix rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Do you need me to get you something for it?" Adrien asked, but his cousin just shook his head.

"Nothing that a nap can't fix." Felix replied.

"Alright, but if you need anything just come get me, I'll probably just be on the phone talking to Marinette." Adrien couldn't believe how much he had missed seeing her today. Marinette had gone to help her parents early to cater at a function just outside the city. He would have gone with her, but he felt it was best not to have left Felix alone with Chloe in case the two banged heads.

"No worries Adrien, I'll see you at dinner." The two parting ways at the top of the stairs.

Felix laid down on his bed in the guest room and thought about everything that had happened over lunch. He was glad to have patched things up with Chloe. At least being with her all night at the Gala won't be as strained. His thoughts then went to his cousin. It bothered him that Adrien would forfeit his ambitions for this girl. Granted Felix had never been in love before so he didn't quite get the emotional side of things, but his brain told him that this wasn't the best way forward. Then Adrien starts talking about marriage? What seventeen year old talks marriage about a girl he's been with for less than a week. Something wasn't adding up here. Felix knew Marinette had been in love with Adrien for sometime, that deleted video was testament to that, but Adrien had been crushing on that Ladybug girl. Felix had teased him about it before, especially after he found all those photos on Adrien's phone, and he hadn't really denied it. Did Adrien even know Ladybug personally or was this just some weird celebrity crush? Should he talk to his uncle about it?

Unable to sleep Felix got up. Approaching Adrien's door he could hear muffled voices of him obviously on the phone to Marinette. Turning the other way he then headed down the hall towards Gabriel's office. He figured that at a minimum he should maybe warn his uncle that Adrien had long term, serious plans with this barker's girl. After all, as his cousin he should look out for his well being. He was sure Chloe would agree with him. He reasoned that Adrien had helped him, a good cousin would return the favour. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he forgot to knock before he opened the door to Gabriel's office. In a moment he saw his Uncle Gabriel press a collection of hidden buttons embedded in a picture on the wall. Standing in stunment, Felix watched as Gabriel was lowered beneath the floor.

Looking around, Felix entered into the room and approached the painting. He recognised it as a Klimt rendition of his missing Aunt Emilie. Running his fingers over the painting, he found the indents of the buttons. He hesitated for a moment, after all he was a guest in his Uncle's house and this was clearly something private, but curiosity got the better of him. With his mind made up, he pressed the buttons in, bracing himself as the floor lowered him down.


	5. Chapter 5

-Felix stood staring at the vast cavern that he had entered into. Never would he have imagined that this would be under his uncle's house. Looking ahead in the dimmed light he could make out the figure of Gabriel standing near a lit box of some kind. Taking cover in the shadows, Felix stealthily made his way closer.

"I miss you everyday." Felix stopped. Who was he talking to?

"I have tried for years to to bring you back to us, but I don't know what to do anymore. Adrien will be an adult soon, and I will be alone. Ladybug and Cat Noir are no longer the children they were, they are stronger than ever." Gabriel put his hand on the box. Felix chanced standing up and had to smother a gasp at the sight of his Aunt Emilie within the glass case. Felix stilled and held his breath when Gabriel suddenly lifted his head up. To his relief, his Uncle walked in the other direction. Felix saw Gabriel was being followed by a small purple thing floating in the air.

"Master please, you know the Miraculous was not intended to be used this way. It's been three years, it's time to let go."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Gabriel's tone was flat as though he'd had this conversation before. "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise." Felix watched on as Gabriel was engulfed in purple. When the cloud subsided, Gabriel Agreste was gone and in his place was Hawk Moth. A large window opened up as dozens of white butterflies swirled around. "Ah, a quarrel between siblings, perfect prey for my akuma." Felix quickly moved behind where his Aunt Emilie was laying. Gabriel cupped his hands around a white butterfly which quickly became infused with a black charge. "Flyaway my little akuma and evilise this broken soul."

Felix slunk back behind the glass box (coffin? Sarcophagus? What was this?). He'd had suspicions about his Uncle being Hawk Moth before. His mother had told him a story about Aunt Emilie finding magical jewellery while on a trip to Tibet. His mother never really believe it and thought it was just some wild tale her sister had made up. She disappeared not long after that. Now to his surprise, he had confirmed his own suspicions.

"Equaliser, I am am Hawk Moth. You feel that because you are younger and smaller you are at a disadvantage, well I'm going to give you the power to bring others down to your level. All I ask in return is that you bring be Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

Felix looked back over towards Hawk Moth, a glowing mask in front of his face as he talked. Felix remembered from his encounter with The Punisher Trio this was how he communicated. The young man now found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Should he intervene in some way? It's not really his concern, after all he doesn't even live here in Paris. The only reason Felix agreed to even come on this visit was to find out where the other twin ring was. He wasn't even sure Gabriel would have it since Emilie was suppose to be missing. Now he has some answers, but also more questions and he needed to figure out the best way to use this new piece of information.

"Ah, no! Damn you Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Felix peaked back over the glass case. Clearly whatever Gabriel had planned had failed once again. Gabriel Agreste might be one of the worlds greatest fashion designers, but Felix was quickly realising he was also the world's most useless villain. He was about to make a getaway when he heard the sound of heels clacking on the floor. He maneuvered himself more behind the casket out of sight, but just enough to see.

"Gabriel what in hell's name was that about?" Nathalie approached the villain with a look that had Felix cowering and it wasn't even aimed at him.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Fall." A flash of purple and Gabriel Agreste again stood in the centre of the vast room. "I thought I had a good opportunity Nathalie, I had to…"

"What Gabriel? Had to what? Try and get the Miraculous again? I have investors on the phone wanting to talk to Gabriel Agreste and here you are akumatizing children and for what?" Gabriel winced at Nathalie's raised voice. He had rarely seen her this riled up before.

"Well perhaps if you helped me…"

"Forget it Gabriel." She cut him off. "I told you I will not be Mayura anymore. That last sentimonster put Adrien in direct danger and I won't do it again, not for you, not for Emilie, not for anyone." Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're being hysterical Nathalie." His assistant pushed her glasses back up her nose and folded her arms.

"Am I? You're the one chasing magical jewels From teenagers." Gabriel stepped forward raising a finger at her.

"You know why Nathalie. I have to bring Emilie back - for Adrien's sake." Nathalie scoffed.

"Adrien? This has nothing to do with Adrien and you know it. He doesn't need his mother, Gabriel, he needed love. He didn't get it from you so he found it elsewhere." Gabriel took a step back.

"I have always loved my son. You don't get to speak to me this way." Nathalie stepped forward back towards him.

"You want me to quit Gabriel, is that it? Shall we see who's long this company stays afloat without me here holding the reigns." She went to walk away when Gabriel grabbed her arm.

"Nathalie wait." She stopped and turned back at him, fire still in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave. It's just all this with Adrien and Marinette seems to have happened so fast and it's caught me unprepared. Truthfully I had hoped after Kagami he would just give romance a miss for a few years." Nathalie glared at him.

"You can't be serious?" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"If I don't do something then it's only a matter of time and Adrien will be gone and I'll be alone." Nathalie looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh Gabriel, you really are blind aren't you." She pinched her nose at the puzzled look on his face. "So this whole internship with Marinette was just a way to keep him here was that it?"

"No, not all of it, but he's all I have Nathalie, without Emilie I will have no one." Nathalie had to try and conceal the hurt she felt at his words. No one, he would have no one. She was no one. Nathalie took a deep breath to fight back the tears starting to form in her eyes. She wasn't sure she could take much more of this conversation.

"If you really loved him Gabriel, you'll let him make his own decisions." She again began to walk away, her heels reverberating off the walls.

"You don't get to tell me what I should do with Adrien. He's not your son." She stopped and turned her head over her shoulder, her eyes still lowered.

"He should have been." She said quietly before exiting the chamber.

Once Felix made his way back out from the chamber he started heading to Adrien's room. He gathered from the conversation between Gabriel and Nathalie that Adrien clearly had no idea about any of this. Felix wondered how it was possible that Adrien could be in the same house during an akuma attack and never once have discovered anything. Should he tell him? No, not yet. After all this was explosive information and he could afford to sit in it for a few days.

Knocking on Adrien's door, he opened it when there was no response. Assuming he might have been asleep or in the bathroom he looked around, but there was no sight of him. Felix knew he couldn't have left the house because he saw Adrien's bodyguard as he passed the stairs. Surprised by how cold the room was, Felix noticed the window was open. Strange in the middle of winter. He was about to leave when he heard what sounded like giggling coming from outside. He quickly ran into Adrien's wardrobe leaving just enough gap to see through. Felix stood in disbelief when he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir swing into Adrien's room.

"Another successful mission my Lovebug." Chat Noir cooed, dusting the snow off his partners head as he wrapped an arm around Ladybug's waist. She playfully pushed him on the nose.

"Oh no, I'm drawing the line at Lovebug." She laughed.

"Oh, but you'd make such a cute Lovebug." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Plagg, claws in." A bright flash of green engulfed the room and to Felix's complete shock there stood no other than his polite, mild mannered and sheltered cousin.

"Where's my cheese I'm dying here?" A small black cat like creature whined.

"You're such a faker Plagg. I didn't even need to use Cataclysm today." Adrien said as he opened a mini fridge and took out a piece of cheese giving it to the critter. Well that explained a lot.

"Aren't you going to give Tikki a rest?" He asked, winding his arms back around the spotted heroine.

"I should probably get back. I've got a few commissions I need to finish off." She said sadly. Adrien squeezed her tighter.

"Just ten minutes bugaboo, I've missed you." Felix shook his head. So he did know Ladybug, and it didn't look like it was just in a friendly way.

"Why Mr Agreste, I thought you had a girlfriend? She might not appreciate these little...interludes." Ladybug teased as she ran a finger up his chest towards his lips. Adrien laughed, a carefree hearty laugh which Felix had rarely heard.

"Somehow I don't think she'll mind." He said against her lips before kissing her, the two of them falling back onto the couch. Felix squirmed. He would never have pegged Adrien for a playboy, but then again he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of him being the flirty and self confident Chat Noir. Of course now he was in the inevitable position of being stuck in his cousins wardrobe while said cousin was having a heated make out session with one of the heroes of Paris, behind his girlfriend's back. Felix always did think the Agreste side of the family was a bit unhindered, but to quote Chloe this was getting 'utterly ridiculous'.

Eventually the two broke away from their passionate kisses for air, an entanglement of bodies on the couch. Felix heard an almost whispered "Tikki, spots off." The room once again filled with light, this time in pink and there sitting tangled up in Adrien's arms was none other than his girlfriend Marinette. In a way Felix was relieved, his mind having raced through dozens of different scenarios, none of which seemed to have added up. A small red creature floated nearby. Adrien looked up at it and smiled.

"There's some cookies near the fridge." He said to it. The little creature spun about.

"I can get it myself, you two spend some time together." The little creature squeaked as she floated off to join her black counterpart.

Adrien tucked a bit of Marinette's hair behind her ear as he gazed into her ocean blue eyes. "I love you m'lady." He whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too my Kitty." She replied, tucking her head under his chin as he held her across his lap. Felix felt like he was going to gag listening to them. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I wish I could just sit here with you like this." The blonde said, pulling her up and holding her tighter. "That akuma was certainly different. I guess disagreements between siblings are different to disagreements between strangers." Marinette nodded against him.

"I guess it's different because really inside they love each other." She sat up a little so she could look at him. "I kind of envied Alya and the close bond she has with her siblings. I guess I always wondered what it would have been like to not be an only child." Adrien nodded, playing with one of her pigtails.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I kind of feel the same way with Nino, although Chris can be quite a brat when he wants to be." Marinette giggled.

"Tell me about it, Ella and Etta can bring new meaning to the phrase double trouble."

"Yeah," Adrien laughed "I hope our kids aren't like that." The two suddenly froze before breaking out in matching red blushes. "I'm sorry…I...I mean I didn't…" Marinette gently caressed his cheek, kissing him softly.

"It's okay." She said, her eyes sparkling against her flushed skin. She tucked her head back in under his chin and he held her close to his chest. "How…how many do you want?" She asked shyly. Adrien looked down at her, his eyes shining.

"Two or three I guess. That way no one gets lonely."

"Sounds purrfect." Adrien hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his.

"Did my Lady just pun?" He asked, she giggled before kissing him again.

Felix looked away from his hiding spot in the wardrobe. He felt bad for spying on such a personal conversation, but he really didn't know what else to do. If he made his presence known now it would be even more embarrassing. Not to mention he would be outing himself in knowing their secret.

Adrien sighed. "I guess I should go check up on Felix, he said he had a headache earlier and was going to sleep." Felix panicked. If Adrien goes to check on him he won't be there.

"Leave him then. If he's asleep maybe it would be best to let him rest and not wake him." Thankfully for Felix Adrien nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Chloe gave us some tickets for a Martial Arts thing tomorrow. Can you come with us?" Marionette screwed her nose up.

"Well...it's not really my thing…"

"Oh please my Lovebug." He pleaded, Turing in the kitten eyes.

"Adrien, I said don't call me Lovebug." She pouted

"Then come with me and I won't." He smirked.

"Ugh, don't be such a kittybrat." She said bopping him on the nose.

"Kittybrat hey." He tapped his chin with his finger before leaning into her ear. "I like the sound of that." He purred before trailing kisses down her neck. Felix had to suppress a groan. How on earth was he going to get out of here and please for the love of all that was sacred, let them leave their clothes on!

"Alright." Marinette breathlessly got out. "But bring Felix around to the bakery first." Adrien stopped his kisses to look at her.

"You want Felix to meet your parents?" Marinette nodded.

"He's part of your family Adrien, of course I'd like to get to know him better. Besides, after some of what you told me I think he could do with a good dose of Dupain-Cheng love don't you think?" Adrien smiled down at her.

"Well, as long as he keeps his paws off one particular Dupain-Cheng." Felix was about to bury his face again to avoid having to witness anymore kisses when a phone started ringing.

"Oh no!" Marinette cried as she grabbed her phone. "Hello...yeah hi Alya...I'm so sorry, I lost track of time...no I'm with Adrien...oh haha very funny...I'll be there in ten...ALYA, that's disgusting!...yeah,yeah alright bye." Marinette hung up the phone, her face having turned progressively more red as the call went on. Adrien looked at her with a look of amusement on his face. "Don't ask!" She warned. Adrien just shrugged with his hands in the air as Marinette called Tikki and transformed.

"I'm pretty sure I can guess what she was saying, judging from the extreme cute blush on your face." He said cupping her cheeks in his hands. "And I'm sure it wasn't too different to what I've been thinking anyway." He waggled his eyebrows at her with a suggestive smell on his face. Ladybug's mouth flew open.

"Adrien Agreste! What happened to my sweet and innocent sunshine boy?" She squealed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Ah, that's because you m'lady have successfully unlocked the Chat Noir upgrade. No refunds, no returns, and guaranteed for life."

"A life sentence you mean." Ladybug teased. Adrien put her down dramatically laying the back of one hand on his forehead while putting the other over his heart.

"Meowch! M'lady has wounded me, I may never recover." Both teens couldn't keep up the act anymore, breaking down into fits of giggles.

"I better go before Alya calls again." She reached up into her toes and pressed a sweet lingering kiss on his lips. "See you tonight?"

"You just try and keep this cat away." He said as he helped her out the window and waved her away.

"You two are gross, you know that." Adrien just smiled to himself. Whatever that floating thing was though, Felix wholeheartedly agreed with it.

"Come on Plagg, let's get cleaned up before dinner." As soon as Adrien and the floating cat disappeared into the bathroom, Felix quickly made his escape.

Running into his room, Felix shut the door and sunk onto the floor in relief. It had been one bizarre afternoon but there were two things he knew for certain. One was that now knowing his Uncle was Hawk Moth was something he could use to his advantage, and two, if he ever (and it's a big if) found himself with a girlfriend, that he would never, ever be as cringe worthy as those two.


	6. Chapter 6

-Felix woke up early, sleep eluding him for the most part. He had spent much of the night looking up about Chat Noir and Ladybug on the Ladyblog. Adrien had told him about the site since the girl running the page, Alya if he remembers right, was an aspiring journalist who was their friend. It had been beyond surreal to sit through dinner looking at Gabriel and Adrien making polite conversation not realising they were sworn enemies behind their masks. Not that they behaved much like father and son, although according to Adrien, his father has been at least acting less like his boss lately.

In the Ladyblog Felix learned about Hawk Moth wanting the ring of the Cat and the earrings of the Ladybug. There were stories of different battles from the last 3 years, other heroes that had joined the fights, Hawk Moth's ally Mayura and all the while with no one knowing who any of them were. Then there was a whole page dedicated to the new romance between Ladybug and Chat Noir. Felix decided to give that section a wide berth. He'd had more than his fair share of those two locking lips yesterday. He could now see though how it was that Adrien knew nothing about Gabriel being Hawk Moth, he was too busy fighting the akumatized victim to be in the house to see anything. How ironic. As for his Aunt Emilie, Felix couldn't even begin to speculate what happened there.

It was still pre-dawn as he approached the window to look towards the sunrise. It had snowed overnight, the white flakes clinging to the window. In and out of the shadows he saw a black figure running across the rooftops. His green eyes looked across at the clock - 5:58AM. Felix assumed Adrien must have been at Marinette's all night, hightailing it back before Nathalie came to wake him. He felt a prang of jealousy rising within him again. On one hand, Adrien was famous, well liked by others, was a secret hero, kind and generous and had found the love of his life. On the other his father was cold and distant, was secretly a villain, his missing mother was in a glass coffin under the house and he had no idea about any of this. How would he react if he found out? Felix shook his head. No, he wouldn't involve Adrien directly. After all, Adrien knowing means Ladybug would end up knowing and Felix would rather play this game close to his chest.

Hawk Moth wants the ring and the earrings of the heroes right? Felix was able to get them, or at least one of them. A ring for a ring. He let that thought sink in for a moment. Would it be so bad if Felix could get something he wanted? His mother would be so proud if he returned with the other ring and he loved nothing more than seeing his mother happy. He wasn't really siding with Hawk Moth he reasoned, it was just a business transaction. What Hawk Moth did with it wasn't his problem and maybe Ladybug could get it back anyway - no harm done. He would be betraying Adrien in a way, but there were other miraculous around according to the Ladyblog. Surely Adrien could just use another one, no big deal, and Felix could return to London and just forget all about it. Felix nodded to himself, his brain telling him this was the plan and Felix always prefered logic over emotions. He would push his regard for his cousin aside, this was between him and Gabriel. He was not leaving Paris without the other ring and that was that.

Felix heard a knocking on his door before it open and Adrien poked his head in. "Great you're awake. Marinette invited us to come have breakfast at her place."

"She rang you this morning?" Felix asked, already knowing the answer. Adrien started fiddling with his ring, a nervous habit Felix had noticed over the last few days.

"Ah, no...she rang me last night but I figured you were asleep so I didn't want to disturb you." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with a shy grin. Felix had to smile to himself. Adrien always was a terrible liar. Felix enquired after his Uncle, but Adrien said he had left early to go speak to some of the investors at a meeting and wouldn't be back until the afternoon.

Dressing warmly and grabbing their coats the two made their way outside. Felix looked around for the car. "Where's the driver?" He asked.

"The bakery isn't that far, I thought we could walk." Felix turned to Adrien with a look of horror on his face.

"It's cold and there is snow on the ground." He grumbled but Adrien just laughed at him.

"Come on Felix, try living a little." He teased, pulling his cousin by the arm out of the gates.

Felix was surprised by the amount of people out and about. Generally he always had his driver take him everywhere and he paid little attention to what was going on in the outside world. There were shops opening their doors, the smell of coffee in the air and children playing in the fresh laid snow. People going about their day, not knowing that the terror of Paris resides in a mansion amongst them.

"Don't they ever worry, you know, about that Hawk Moth guy?" He asked pointing to all the people. Adrien thought about it for a moment.

"Well, yeah they do, but you can't stop living your life just because one guy wants to use magical powers to terrorise everyone. That lets the bad guys win."

"And Ladybug and Chat Noir are the good guys? I mean, they use magical powers too, couldn't they, I don't know...turn to the other side?" Adrien looked at Felix, somewhat surprised by his question.

"It's not just them who are the good guys, it's everyone who says no to evil. On Heroes Day a few years ago Ladybug and Chat Noir had their backs to the wall, but everyday citizens stood up to be counted, taking the fight to Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Chat Noir would never turn. They have made a promise to the people of Paris, and they would never go back on that promise." Felix could hear the conviction in Adrien's voice, even though he was trying to sound casual. These last few years being a superhero had changed his cousin. In a way, he seemed so much older than his seventeen years, but then he would make a snow ball and throw it at Felix yelling 'you can't catch me', the two of them running down the road throwing snowballs like they did so many years ago as children.

Just before reaching the bakery, Adrien stopped at a florist shop and bought a bunch of red roses. Felix watched him as he carefully picked out the most perfect bunch he could find and have the florist tie a green ribbon around it.

"You really are smitten with her aren't you?" Felix teased a slight blush creeping into Adrien's cheeks. "How did you know, that she is the right one?" He asked as they left the florist. He saw that soft smile on Adrien's face whenever he talked about Marinette.

"I guess when I couldn't picture my life without her in it." Felix looked away out at the snow in the park and had to remind himself that Marinette was also Ladybug and that her and his cousin were regularly in frequent danger.

"But what if something happens to her? I mean people get hurt during these Hawk Moth attacks don't they?" Adrien nodded his head and Felix could see a change in his expression, a determination.

"They do, but I would never let anything happen to her." Adrien looked down at the flowers in his hand. "I'd die for her first." Felix looked away from Adrien and down the path ahead of them. He'd seen footage on the Ladyblog of Chat Noir putting himself in harm's way to protect Ladybug. Surely it would never come down to that though would it?

Walking into the bakery, Felix was instantly engulfed by a feeling of warmth and the delectable smell of fresh pastry. "Adrien my boy, there you are." Tom called out, picking Adrien up into a hug.

"This handsome young man must be Felix." Sabine smiled offering her hand out.

"Thank you for the invitation Mrs Dupain-Cheng." He said. Tom laughed placing a broad hand on Felix's shoulder.

"No need to be so formal. You're practically family son, Tom and Sabine is just fine." Sabine saw Adrien looking around.

"She's in the kitchen." Sabine said, Adrien's face lighting up. "I'll look after Felix."

Adrien slipped into the kitchen. Marinette was engrossed in what she was doing and didn't hear him enter. Like the cat he was, he snuck up behind her, picking her up with a squeal and burying his face into her neck. "Adrien, you nearly made me drop the plate." She scolded, the blonde in front of her holding her tight and placing a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry m'lady, it was just too tempting." He held out the flowers too her. She took them and set them in a vase while Adrien looked over what was cooking on the stove. She came back and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss before suddenly pulling back. "Where's Felix?" Adrein looked at her puzzled.

"With your parents, why?" Marinette looked towards the kitchen door slightly worried before looking back at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Do you think that's a good idea?" She asked. Adrien leaned down to kiss her again.

"I think," He said between kisses. "It's an excellent idea." He then started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Chaton, really." She tried to sound annoyed but it wasn't happening. "Didn't you get enough kisses last night?"

"With you there could never be enough." He smirked.

"Ugh, can you two just stop for a few minutes and get me my cheese puffs?" The two teens broke apart to look at the annoyed cat Kwami.

"Plagg, there is more to life than just your stomach." Tikki scolded, but Plagg just folded his paws with a huff.

"There's some already up in my room. Why don't you and Tikki go up and we will get you later." With that the two Kwamis raced off.

Adrien gabbed Marinette back around the waist. "Now where was I?" But as he dived in to claim her lips again she held a finger over them.

"Later Kitty. Now come on and help me here so we can go rescue your cousin from my parents."

Working in perfect tandem like they always do, Adrien and Marinette set and organised the breakfast before heading back down to get Felix. They didn't really know what to expect when they went downstairs, but Felix in a cooking apron icing cupcakes was definitely not one of them.

"He's a natural." Tom exclaimed as the two walked in, Felix with a smug look on his face. "I think he does an even better job than you do Adrien." Adrien feigned offence. "I think he can even keep a box as a reward."

"Showed up by my own cousin, how humiliating." Adrien exclaimed with a dramatic flop into the chair. "Well you might have the magic touch with the cakes cousin, but I got the girl." He said as he took Marinette's arm, bringing her down onto his lap with a giggle.

"I think I've got the better end of the deal." Felix smirked with a wink in a way so like Adrien Marinette had to laugh out loud.

Tom and Sabine left the staff to man the counter as they joined the others for breakfast. Felix sat between Marinette and Sabine, watching his cousin joke and banter with Tom while holding his girlfriend's hand under the table. The atmosphere was so warm, jovial and lively - such a huge departure from the Agreste mansion. Felix found himself wishing his mother was here too, she would have enjoyed this. Maybe he should bring her along next time...but then he caught himself. Felix then became conflicted inside. He couldn't return here if he gives Hawk Moth Adrien's ring. It would be too risky, and not to mention they would all shun him if they ever found out. Despite everything though, Felix couldn't deny that he was really enjoying himself. The Dupain-Cheng's had welcomed him like family, more so than his own Uncle and for no other reason than he was Adrien's cousin. Felix would never have believed that there was that level of kindness in the world. He could begin to see now what Adrien saw in Marinette. It wasn't just that she was his spotted partner, it was the girl herself, it was the family she belonged to and the way they all made you feel valued and dare he say it, loved.

"Are you okay Felix?" Marinette quietly asked as Tom and Adrien once again roared with laughter.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Marinette." He replied, but he could see she was still concerned. "I was just thinking about how much my mother would enjoy meeting your parents."

"Bring her next time." Adrien chimed in. Tom and Sabine affirming that Felix and his mother would always be welcome at their home. Felix smiled and thanked them.

When breakfast had finished Felix insisted on helping Marinette and Adrien clean up. Like Adrien, it wasn't something he was used too, but he found a comforting, almost familiarity in it. The three chatted, comfortable in their new dynamic. Felix thought back to that conversation he had overheard in Adrien's room about what it would be like to have a sibling. Like Adrien and Marinette, Felix was an only child. It was one of the reasons that his mother often brought him to come and play with Adrien and Chloe as a child. Spending time with Marinette he remembered those days when he felt less alone in the world. He realised though, that he didn't have to be. Adrien had found the sun in Marinette, and Felix could bask in that ray of sunshine too - the choice was his.

The rest of the morning Marinette showed Felix some of her designs and works in progress. She was also working on a cover for Jagged Stone's new album. Felix could see why his Uncle Gabriel was impressed by the girl and wanted to keep her close, even at Adrien's expense. That whole situation didn't sit right with him, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. As midday approached, the trio donned their coats and Adrien's bodyguard came to take them to the Bourgeois Hotel. Tom and Sabine hugged Felix warmly reinstating that he was always welcome. Felix in turn thanked them for their kindness. As the car drove away he looked out the window as the building became smaller in the distance and wondered if he would ever get to enjoy the friendliness and the warmth of the bakery again.


	7. Chapter 7

-When Adrien, Marinette and Felix arrived at the hotel they were met in the foyer by Chloe. True to her word, Chloe greeted Marinette and was speaking to her in a civil, almost friendly manner. Adrien appreciated her efforts to put differences aside and gave her a warm hug. Even Felix had managed to relax more and his cousin took that as a good sign that perhaps he had finally accepted that they had forgiven him for his past mistakes. After all, Chloe had made quite a few whoppers herself, but Adrien never held it against her.

With tickets in hand, Chloe led the trio to the ballroom which had been set up to run four tournaments simultaneously, with an exhibition area on the stage. Felix was immediately drawn to the weapons display, leaving the others to get a closer look. Marinette squirmed at some of the battles going on in the tournaments. She might have her fair share of combat as Ladybug, but her and Adrien were well protected in their suits, this on the other hand just seemed brutal. She flinched when one contender fell heavenly and groaned nearby. Adrien put an arm around her with an apologetic smile before looking back at Chloe.

"Thanks again Chlo for the tickets. I know how much Felix likes this kind of stuff." Chloe waved him off.

"Don't even mention it. It's not my thing, that's for sure. I'll be up in my suite if you need me." A few sudden flashes of light revealed that some photographers had discovered Adrien was at the event. He smiled politely for them and satisfied with their pictures, the paparazzi moved on. Nadja Schumak was also there with a Cameraman setting up for a live cross. Chloe just shook her head at them. Her and Adrien were used to it of course, but she had to wonder how Marinette managed. Chloe couldn't have imagined that Marinette already had experience with reporters as Ladybug. The socialite went to leave before stopping. "Oh, Marinette. I...ah.." Marinette looked at her, a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, Chloe?" Chloe fidgeted for a moment, looking at Adrien before looking back at Marinette. She then straightened up, flicking her hair with an air of confidence.

"If the testosterone in the room gets too much for you Marinette, your welcome to come up to my suite. Sabrina will be coming soon to do my nails, she could probably do yours too if you'd like." Marinette reached a hand out to Chloe's shoulder.

"I'd like that Chloe, thank you." The blonde girl nodded and left them to it. Adrien and Marinette shared a smile before walking over to where Felix was.

"This is great." Felix exclaimed looking in the glass cabinet. "Look at these ancient Bokkens and nunchakus."

"Do you know how to use them?" Adrien asked.

"Kind of, I only started on weapons last year, but my instructor said I had a natural talent for it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice from the stage announced. "If you care to come around the centre stage, we will have an exhibition from some of our most talented senior competitors."

Felix, Adrien and Marinette made their way through the crowd toward the front of the staging area. Adrien slid his arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Princess if you don't want to stay, you can go join Chloe and Sabrina." Marinette shook her head.

"Actually I'm kind of interested to see what they are going to do. I'll go see Chloe after this bit."

The announcer crossed the stage followed by two Japanese men. "I know him." Felix pointed to the older of the two men. "I saw him do a demonstration last year in Hyde Park, I think his name is Murakami. He was amazing to watch, this should be a piece of cake for him."

The two contenders on stage bowed to the crowd before each accepting a bokken and bowing to each other. "Please welcome 7 time Bokken champion, Murakami and star graduate student of the Shimano Academy, Takagi." The crowd excitedly cheered. Marinette realised that this Murakami was quite the celebrity in Martial Arts circles. No wonder their were photographers here.

The first few bouts were won by Murakami easily, too easily according to Felix. Adrien had to agree. It was as though Takagi was just testing the waters, making his opponent comfortable. Murakami was quite the showman, gaining points with dramatic flair. The two men were saying something to each other in Japanese when Takagi started becoming angry.

"My Japanese is a little rusty." Adrien whispered into Marinette's ear. "But I'm pretty sure Murakami just insulted the other guy's mother." Marinette's eyes widened as it was at that exact moment that Takagi exploded, attacking his older opponent with viggor. Murakami shouted in protest as the blows came thick and fast. Shifting his defence to attack, Murakami tried to gain ground but it was having little effect as he continued to shout at Takagi.

Marinette looked at Adrien who was clearly trying to decipher what was being said. He closed his eyes concentrating. "Something about a trick, or being tricked… this isn't your job?"

"What does it mean?" Marinette asked.

"It means he was suppose to go easy on him." Felix interjected. "You were close Adrien. He said you tricked me, it was your job to make me look good."

Just then there was a loud gasp from the crowd. Marinette looked up to see Murakami on his back, and Takagi standing victorious. The crowd slowly began to catch up with what had happened and started to clap tentatively, then with more enthusiasm. Takagi offered Murakami his hand to get up, but the older man ignored him, getting onto his feet with a grunt before picking up his Bokken and storming off the stage.

"Well…" the announcer began, quickly running on to the stage. "It looks like the master has been taught a lesson." Adrien and Marinette shared a worried look.

"I've rescheduled your meeting with the designer for 4pm as you requested and the new fabric orders have already been dispatched but will most likely not make it here before New Year at this stage." Nathalie readjusted her glasses as she looked up from her tablet. Gabriel was sitting with his hands rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "Sir, is everything alright."

"They're angry with me and the company." Nathalie looked at him with a puzzled look. Gabriel folded his hands under his chin. "The investors. They said we suffered significant profit losses last quarter and our branding is starting to lose more of its market share." Gabriel stood up and walked over to his computer, bringing up an image of one of their current designs. "There is no inspiration here. No real energy, or flare, or imagination. The only thing keeping any public interest in the brand is Adrien."

"Then maybe you should be spending more time nurturing new talent like Marinette's and her relationship with your son rather than spending your days creating akumas." Gabriel glared at Nathalie only to find his gaze matched by an icy one of her own.

"I can't do that Nathalie, Emilie is…"

"Dead Gabriel." Nathalie cut him off slamming her tablet in the table. "For all intent and purpose she is dead and it's time to move on." Gabriel waved his finger at her.

"Now listen here Nathalie…" but she cut him off again.

"No you listen Gabriel. All you ever said was that this company was yours and Emilie's legacy to Adrien, but if you don't start walking away from the past and begin living in the present then there will be no company in the future." Gabriel fell silent. Ever since the meeting in Geneva before Christmas Gabriel was in a dilemma with how the company could reinvent itself. Marinette's designs had given him some hope but his mind was still so occupied with his Hawk Moth activities that he hadn't formulated any kind of plan for the New Year production and design. Now he had investors breathing down his neck wanting previews for the summer line and he had none to give.

Gabriel slunk back into his chair. He knew Nathalie was right, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to give upon on Emilie just yet. Like a gambler at a poker machine, he kept going with the thought that the next time will be the one, the next akuma will win and he will have won the ultimate prize. But the reality was next time was just yet another disappointment.

"Leave me Nathalie." He said quietly, taking off his glasses as he put his face into his hands. Nathalie lowered her eyes. Taking her tablet she headed towards the office door. Resting her hand on the door frame she paused and sighed.

"You know Gabriel," her voice was soft but filled with great sadness. "Your future doesn't have to be empty. You will always have Adrien and...I will always be here for you." Nathalie looked back, but Gabriel didn't see the tears forming in her eyes as she left, his head still lowered into his hands.

"Just one more." He said to himself as the feelings of a man angry and humiliated came to him. "One more."

"Adrien, I'm worried." Marinette held Adrien's arm as they followed Felix to the other side of the ballroom. In the back corner was a Karate tournament in progress. Felix had been a Karate student since he was little and although he had started to branch out his skills into other areas, he still had a soft spot for his first skill set.

"I know Bug." Adrien whispered to her. "We will just have to keep an eye…" His sentence was broken by the familiar sounds of screaming and crashing. "Too late."

Murakami, now Samurai, stepped out onto the stage kitted out in full Samurai armour, complete with ornamental mask. His Bokken had transformed into the form of a Samurai Sword and he was waving it with deadly force, bringing down everything around him.

"Felix look out!" Adrien called out to his cousin as the stage lighting started to fall down. Tearing away from Marinette he dived towards his cousin.

"Adrien no!" Marinette cried in desperation reaching out to him as the light rig fell down on the two cousins. Racing over she desperately started pulling debris out of the way until she found Adrien, a significant blow to the side of his head.

"Adrien, can you hear me? Adrien please say something." She cradled his head in her hands as he slowly started coming round. Concealed slightly by the stage, Samurai could not see them, instead he was on an active rampage looking for Takagi.

"I'm alright m'lady, help me out." Marinette grabbed his arm and help him out of the rubble.

"Help me! Is anyone there?" A voice came from behind the rubble.

"Felix." Adrien called back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Came the response. "It didn't hit me, but I'm trapped back here." Marinette and Adrien tried to move the rig, but it was no use without their powers.

"We'll get help, just sit tight." Adrien reassured reaching his hand in which was grabbed by his cousin.

"Yeah, you do that." Came the dry reply. Adrien chucked despite the growing pain in his head.

Adrien and Marinette managed to slip through a service door, the blonde stumbling as they found an abandoned corridor. "Adrien you can't transform like this." Came the worrying voice of Plagg.

"There's no time Plagg, Felix is in there, I have to save him."

"But Adrien…"

"Plagg, claws out."

"Tikki, spots on."

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran back down the corridor they came from, only to find the door was now blocked. Backtracking, the heroes made their way into the foyer. People were running in all directions, except for Nadja, who was running a live broadcast. Samurai was still inside the ballroom looking for Takagi. No one had seen him leave so it was assumed Takagi was still trapped inside.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir." A familiar voice called. Turning around the duo saw Chloe and Sabrina running towards them. "Please, our friends are trapped inside. You're the only ones who can help them." She held up her phone to show footage of Adrien diving towards Felix just as the lighting rig came down.

"Did anyone see what happened to them?" Chat asked. Chloe shook her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"No one saw them come out, they must still be in there." Ladybug put her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Don't worry Chloe, we'll get your friends out." She reassured her.

"I know you will Ladybug." Chloe might have been suffering from trust issues ever since Ladybug stopped giving her the Bee Miraculous, but right now, even she knew Ladybug was the only hope to save her friends.

Ladybug, closely followed by Chat Noir approached the ballroom doors. They could hear Nadja close by relaying their every move. "Don't follow us in." Ladybug warned. "This akuma has a dangerous weapon. The more people we have to watch out for, the harder it is to do our job." Nadja nodded and the heroes entered the room.

"TAKAGI!" Samurai called out as the target of his anger ran and dived behind an upturned table. Swinging his sword it sliced the table in two sending the hiding man on another mad dash to hide.

"You distract him Kitty, I'll get Felix and Takagi out to safety." Chat nodded and ran towards the Samurai, baton in hand. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the light rig that trapped Felix, anchoring for leverage before pulling it back. Felix scampered out running over to grab Takagi who was trying to take cover nearby. "Quick get out of…" But her heart sank when she heard the sickening thud of her Chaton against the wall, the beeping of his miraculous sending fear into her. "No, no, no. He hasn't even used his cataclysm yet." She ran towards where Chat was, picking him up and running behind the stage.

She sat on the floor and cradled his head in her hands. "Kitty, what's wrong? Why is your ring beeping?"

"I don't know." He said groggily. "I didn't use…" His voice trailed off.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Her voice becoming more frantic.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Ladybug swung her head up to see Felix crawling in next to her.

"Felix you can't be here. You have to go - now." She was fighting tears to try and keep her voice commanding.

"Please Ladybug, let me help you. There must be something?" Chat's ring began to beep again.

"You have to go Felix." She begged. "You'll see who he is, and no one must know our identities."

"But Ladybug…" His voice was cut off by crashing and the roof above their heads began to groan.

"Felix please." Her voice becoming barely audible as she held Chat to her chest. "It's not safe here…"

"Ladybug…"

"No you have to go…"

"Ladybug…"

"You can't know who we are…"

"Marinette!" She stopped in her tracks, looking at Felix with wide eyes. Chat's ring gave the final beeps before his transformation unraveled leaving an unconscious Adrien in Ladybug's arms. The roof above again began to groan.

"But how did you...how could you have known?" Felix thought she might have been angry, but instead her voice was quiet.

"It doesn't matter now." He said. "Let's just call in an inadvertent disclosure." Felix told himself he better come up with a better story in case he ever does get asked.

"Felix? Ladybug? What happened?...Ouch." Adrien was starting to come back around, but only slightly, the pain in his head making itself known as he raised a hand to the affected area. Ladybug had to shake off this new revelation, there was still an active akuma to deal with and her partner was hurt.

"Plagg." Ladybug called out to the kwami who had already gotten himself a piece of cheese from Adrien's shirt. "What happened? Why did Adrien's transformation wear off?"

"I was trying to tell you, I can't keep him transformed like this." Plagg said matter of fact. "He has a concussion. My transformation can help with some things, but not an injury like this. Only your Miraculous Ladybugs can do that."

"Of course." She perked up grabbing her yo-yo. "I'll just get a lucky charm, throw my miraculous cure and Adrien will be fine to transform."

"Hold up their m'lady." Adrien said, taking her hand with the yo-yo in it. "If you do that.." he paused breathing heavily "...people will think we defeated the akuma and start coming back. That would be too dangerous." Ladybug's face dropped.

"Then what can we...Adrien? Adrien!" But her partner had once again slipped into unconsciousness. The ground violently shook and debris from the roof started to come down again. Ladybug was beginning to panic as she sheltered Adrien's head. Her partner was down and the akuma was on the rampage around the hotel.

"We have to get Adrien out of here." Felix exclaimed, becoming more wary of imminent collapse of the ceiling above them. "I'll take him to safety while you deal with the Samurai."

"I can't do it on my own." Ladybug exclaimed. "The akuma is in the sword. I need Chat's cataclysm to destroy it." She looked down at the unconscious boy in her arms. "Besides, everyone knows Adrien was caught in here as it was broadcast live. If he is brought out and there is no sign of Chat people might put two and two together."

"This is my fault." Felix exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. "If Adrien hadn't dived to save me he wouldn't have been hit." Felix folded his arms around himself with his eyes closed.

"Felix, look at me." The boy lifted his head and met her eyes, "Adrien would never abandon the ones he loves." She said, holding her loves head closer to her and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Felix looked at Ladybug as she tenderly ran her hand down Adrien's face, blood trickling through his blonde hair. Felix began to feel an anger inside him and his Uncle was going to be on the receiving end of it. Hawk Moth be damned, he wasn't going to see his cousin in harm's way anymore.

"Well, neither will we." Felix said with resolution as he stood up. "Tell me what to do Ladybug."

Ladybug looked up at Felix, his hair wild and shaggy in his eyes just like Adrien's was. That same fire and passion, the same dive in head first determination, and her brain began to formulate a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

-Ladybug looked back down at a still unconscious Adrien cradled in her arms, her heart beating wildly in her chest as a tear ran down her cheek. There was only one way they would be able to defeat this akuma while preserving his identity, but it was risky. She looked over at Plagg who was floating near his chosens head, the kwami clearly distressed. "I wish I could do something Pigtails, but I'm the Kwami of Destruction, I can only break things."

"And that's exactly what we need Plagg, if your willing to go along with me." The Cat Kwami looked at her and his eyes widened in realisation at what she was planning.

"Are you sure Ladybug?" He said looking back down at his chosen. Ladybug lowered her eyes to Adrien nodding her head slowly.

"He would agree with me." She said softly as she gently laid his head down onto the ground and rested her cheek on his. "I'm going to fix everything my Chaton, I promise." She whispered to him before kissing the top of his head. Carefully she slid the Cat Miraculous off his finger, gripping it to her heart as she stood up.

"Are you going to use that?" Felix asked, pointing to her hand. Right now he was more than happy to do anything to get out of here. Ladybug slowly shook her head.

"It's too dangerous for me to merge the Ladybug and the Cat Miraculous together but it is Hawk Moth's intention to do so." She opened her hand to look at the ring. "The power of the merged miraculous grants a single wish, but the universe must stay in balance and there would be a terrible price to pay." She closed her hand back around the ring, closing her eyes and holding it to her heart. "I have always trusted Chat Noir with my life, before I even knew it was Adrien behind the mask, and now I have to trust you with it."

"Me!" Felix took a step back pointing to himself. "Marinette, what are you...you can't...I mean…" Ladybug stepped forward and stood in front of Felix, Plagg floating close by her head. Once again opening her hand she held the ring out towards him and took a deep breath.

"Felix Graham-de Vanily, here is the Miraculous of the Cat, that grants the power of destruction. You will use it for the greater good." Felix looked at the ring and then back up at Ladybug. "When the mission is over, you will return the miraculous to Adrien." She placed her other hand on his shoulder looking at him earnestly. "Can I trust you?"

Felix looked over to Adrien still passed out on the ground, the sound of the akuma tearing the hotel apart outside, and the roof above them shaking violently. He met back to Ladybug's eyes. She was trusting him to save what was most precious to her by giving him the greatest power she possessed. Felix took the ring into his hands. He could leave now, he could give the ring to Hawk Moth in exchange for the twin ring, but then what? He would lose his cousin, his friendship with Chloe and the connections to their world here is Paris. Even Marinette, her parents and the little bakery had become important to him. Felix would get what he wanted, but he would have to find another way. Slipping the ring onto his finger he made a fist looking at it before taking Ladybug's hands in his, clasping them together between his own.

"You can trust me...Ladybug." She nodded at him before Plagg came up to his face. Felix reeled back slightly at the fierce look in the Kwami's eyes.

"That is my favourite kitten over there kid-o, and one of the best Chat Noir's I've ever had. You better make this count." Felix held out his hand for Plagg to sit in.

"He's my family Plagg, you can count me." Plagg looked into Felix's eyes. He wasn't as intuitive as Tikki, but he felt he could trust him.

"Alright then. Say the words."

"Plagg, claws out." In a flash of green light, Felix had transformed into Chat Noir.

Ladybug had to do a double take. There was an ever so slight difference in build, and maybe Felix's jaw was a little less strong, but it wouldn't be something that anyone else would noticed. After all, no one had ever been as close to Chat Noir as she was. Felix picked Adrien up and slung him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, following Ladybug to the other side of the ballroom where the doors were. No sooner had they left their hiding space, than the roof finally caved in behind them filling the space with dust.

Approaching the doors, Ladybug opened one slightly to see Samurai still wielding his sword calling out in his search for Takagi, who seemed to have been holed up somewhere near the kitchen. "Okay." She said turning to Chat Felix. "Samurai has his back turned so we can make it to the doors. Once Adrien is safe, we'll get that akuma."

"Alright." Chat Felix responded, deep in thought.

"Felix…" Chat Felix turned to her, her eyes were still full of worry and concern but also a firmness that commanded attention. "You once fooled our whole class into believing you were Adrien. I need you now to fool the whole of Paris into believing you are my Chat Noir.' Felix suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he nodded with a smile.

"I'll just follow your lead Ladybug."

"M'lady." She said quietly before smiling softly at him. "Adrien always calls me m'lady…it...it would be noticed."

"Oh." Felix said feeling a little uncomfortable. He readjusted Adrien on his shoulders. The first time he impersonated Adrien, he was hurt and angry and did it out of spite. This time couldn't be more different because not only was he going to have to impersonate a hero of Paris, but he had to convince the city that this was the same Chat Noir who was in love with Ladybug.

"I think we have a clear break." Ladybug said, unhooking her yo-yo with one hand while the other held the door. "Are you ready Kitty?" Felix was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ladybug. She smiled at him and nodded and he was filled with confidence and determination. He had a part to play, and he was going to be the best he could be.

"After you m'lady." He replied with a bow before he quickly followed her out the door.

Samurai was still occupied at the staff entrance to the kitchen, but heard people calling out to Ladybug as the heroes tried to race for the door. They stopped momentarily to reassess the situation, a purple butterfly lighting up over Samurai's face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chat Felix said warily.

"Quick, get Adrien outside while I hold Samurai off." Ladybug directed as she set her yo-yo into motion. Chat Felix nodded, tightening his grip on Adrien as he headed out the door and into the snow. He stood there for a moment, unsure where to put him where he would be safe and out of the elements. He could feel Adrien begin to stir again over his shoulder.

"Chat Noir, over here." Came a familiar voice. Chat Felix turned around to find Chloe waving at him from the window of her limousine. Without hesitation, he ran over to her as Sabrina opened the door for him to lay Adrien inside.

"Oh my poor Adrikins. Will he be alright?" She pulled out a blanket and laid it over him.

"He'll be fine once we defeat the akuma, I promise." Felix said.

"But what about Felix and Marinette? They're still in there." Felix was touched at the genuine concern he heard in Chloe's voice for his welfare.

"They're okay." He said quickly before Chloe started having a meltdown. "They are trapped on the other side, but they are safe. Don't worry."

Adrien groaned and opened a bleary eye trying to make out the black figure in front of him that looked liked - him. He tried to suddenly sit up, but couldn't, immediately reaching up to his sore head. "What happened, where is...what is…" He scrunched his face up in pain as Felix laid him back down.

"Everything will be alright." Chat Felix reassured him. Adrien was looking at his mirror image, confusion seeping into his foggy brain. "Ladybug has everything under control." The black Cat said, giving him a wink. Adrien narrowed his eyes as he tried to peer into the green cat ones in front of him. Suddenly the pieces began to fall into place. Adrien grabbed Chat's shoulder in affirmation before bringing his head down to his face.

"Whatever you do, keep her safe. She means everything to me." He whispered into his ear. Chat Felix pulled back so that he could see Adrien's face, giving him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Hurry Chat Noir, you better get back in there." Sabrina said, holding up her phone to show Nadja Chamack's live coverage of Ladybug fighting the Akuma.

"It looks like the akuma might have Ladybug on the ropes with that impenetrable armour and now she has lost her yo-yo in the process." The reporter commented. "We saw Chat Noir leave with what appeared to be an injured Adrien Agreste, but he is yet to return. Can our heroes defeat this aggressive akuma?" Adrien shot his eyes back at his cousin who had left to run back towards the hotel. Closing his eyes, all he could hear was the reporters voice relaying every move his Lady was making. Adrien began to feel the warm tears trail down his cold cheek.

"Oh Adrihoney don't cry. I'm sure wherever Felix and Marinette are your cousin would be looking after her." If only you knew, he thought.

Chat Felix ran back into the foyer of the hotel baton in hand and not a moment too soon. Ladybug had her back to the wall, her yo-yo on the floor just out of reach. "Where Takagi?" The angry Samurai demanded.

"Somewhere safe from you." She responded.

"Give me Miraculous." Samurai demanded as he swung his sword above her head, but as he lowered it onto her the sword made contact with with a hard baton instead.

"How about no." Chat Felix called out. "Why don't you hand that big sword of yours over instead, or are you trying to compensate for something?" Ladybug almost had to choke back a laugh and wondered if it was Plagg's bad influence coming through or if Felix, like Adrien, felt more free behind a mask.

Samurai riled up, attacking Chat Felix head on. He didn't have Adrien's fencing skills to back him up, but the training he had done with the Bokken helped him hold his own as they clashed weapons and he was light on his feet too moving seamlessly around the agitated akuma. Ladybug could hear the voice of Nadja Chamack who was hiding nearby with her cameraman, still broadcasting live. Ladybug was grateful that Alya and Nino had been away for the day or else she would have had more people to worry about.

Diving to retrieve her dropped yo-yo, the duo doubled back and taking cover, Ladybug sussed out the situation. "We need to get you close enough to cataclysm that sword." Chat Felix watched as Samurai swung the sword with precision, making it almost impossible to get close to him.

"His armour is rock solid, and you're yo-yo can't get a grip on it. So now what?" Chat Felix was becoming frustrated, but Ladybug was cool, calm and collected.

"Now we use a bit of luck. Lucky Charm." She called throwing her yo-yo in the air. Into her hands dropped a laser pointer.

"Some lucky charm." Chat Felix scoffed. "Wouldn't...I don't know...a bazooka or something be more useful?" Ladybug just chuckled at him.

"You just get your Cataclysm ready Kitty Cat, and when I say now you show me what you got." Chat Felix looked at her warily, but she just cocked her head to one side with a confident smirk on her face. Felix was beginning to see that this whole superhero gig was a lot tougher than it seems. He sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say m'lady, Cataclysm." He felt the serge of energy rush through him as the magic put the power of destruction into his hand. Knowing reports were still close by, Chat Felix had to hide is awe at this great power and act like he'd been doing effortlessly for the last three years.

Ladybug moved first, yo-yo in motion. "It's time to end this Samurai." She called out. Samurai turned around and brought his sword back up above his head, as he did Ladybug pointed the laser beam straight into his eyes. Blinded, Samurai stumbled back falling hard, his sword flailing on the ground beside him. "Chat now!" The call came, Chat Felix already moving into action. With a graceful flip over the upturned furniture in the foyer, his hand made contact with the sword, disintegrating it to ash. As the blackened butterfly emerged from the dust, Ladybug captured it, releasing a pure white butterfly in its place. Ladybug threw her Miraculous Ladybugs and all was right again in the world.

Chat Felix picked up the Bokken which had returned to its original form. He approached the fallen champion who had begun to rise back to his feet. "Murakami sama." He said, holding the Bokken out with two hands and bowing. The Japanese man took the weapon in his hands, regarding it and the boy in the strange cat outfit before bowing in return. "Doumo Arigatou."

"Ladybug, Chat Noir a few words please." It was Nadja approaching with her cameraman. "How about a quick kiss for the viewers at home." Ladybug tried to hide her horror at the suggestion, anxious to get back to her real Kitty. She looked over at Felix, but let her face break into a smile as the sappy look he was giving with puckered up lips and an arm slung over her shoulder. Ladybug had to wonder if Felix might have a future as an actor. It was a relief when both her earrings and his ring started to beep.

"Sorry, not today Nadja." She said grabbing Chat Felix by the hand, leading him out the foyer and up over the building.

Landing in an alleyway behind the hotel they let their transformations drop. Marinette broke her macaroon in half, giving one to each kwami. Plagg didn't complain at the sweet knowing he had a beautifully aged blue cheese waiting for him at home that he was going to treat himself with.

"Thank you Felix." Marinette finally breaking the silence. "For stepping in between me and that sword in there."

"Don't mention it." Felix waved it off. "Besides, I don't think I would want an angry Adrien coming after me with this if something had happened to you." He laughed holding up his fist with the ring. "I might get my arse cataclysmed." The two teens laughed before finding their way through the back entrance and into the foyer.

"Marinette!" She heard her name called and her face lit up as she ran and jumped into Adrien's arms. He held her up close, running a hand up into her hair before pulling back to find her lips, kissing her like she had been gone for years.

"Well viewers, we might not have been able to get a kiss out of Ladybug and Chat Noir today." They could hear Nadja in the background. "But we've had it made up to us by Paris's second favourite couple Adrien Agreste and girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Looking at each other they laughed before he held her close to him again.

"I'm so sorry m'lady…" he began, but she put a finger over his lips. "You have nothing to apologise for Chaton." She said quietly, her eyes looking up into his green, telling him how much she loved him.

Felix came over to them where Adrien wrapped him up in a hug so tight he could hardly breath. "Thank you." Adrien said as he held onto his cousin. "Thank you for taking care of her." Felix patted Adrien on the back.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you for pushing me out of the way of those falling lights." Adrien laughed as he stepped back.

"I don't know, watching you flirt with my Lady just before, I was starting to think maybe I should have let it drop on you." Felix feigned offence as the three of them began walking to the door.

"Flirting." Felix bulked. "I don't flirt with anyone. Besides, I was just playing my part, your girl is well and truly all yours."

Adrien had called his driver as soon as the Miraculous Ladybugs had done their magic, so the car was already there. Making their way through the falling snow, they waved to Chloe and Sabrina before they got into the car, relieved at the privacy it gave them from all of the prying eyes. Adrien had a firm grip around Marinette, not willing to let her go for a minute. When the Gorilla raised the partition, Tikki and Plagg came out of hiding.

Felix slipped the ring of the cat off his finger. He looked at it for a moment before he leaned over and gave the ring to Adrien. The model put the ring back onto his finger before reaching out to give Plagg a scratch on the head. "So Plagg." Adrien addressed his Kwami, a smirk on his face. "Who was the best Chat Noir?" Marinette playfully slapped him on the arm before Plagg flew up to his cheek.

"You'll always be the best Chat Noir Adrien, no offence Felix." Adrien's cousin reached over to pat the kwami too.

"None taken." He smiled, still bemused by the strange little flying things. "And this little red one over here?"

"I'm Tikki, pleased to meet you Felix, you did a wonderful job."

The rest of the trip was filled with chatter as Felix got to know the two Kwamis and Tikki retold stories of when past Ladybugs had needed to use stand in Chat Noir's for a variety of reasons.

When they arrived at the Agreste mansion, Adrien still kept a protective arm around Marinette as they walked into the house. The three were about to head into Adrien's room when they heard raised voices coming from what seemed to be Gabriel's study.

"Is that Nathalie and...father?" Adrien ventured to ask. The three just stood and looked at each other. "Maybe I should go and see?" But as he went to more, Marinette seemed to have tightened her grip on him.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Felix interjected, a lightness in his voice. "It's probably just a replay of the akuma they are watching too loud or something." Adrien had a sceptical look on his face, raising an eyebrow at his cousins suggestion. "Tell you what." Felix continued. "Why don't you take Marinette to go have a lay down and a rest and I'll go check it out, okay."

Adrien looked down at his girlfriend who indeed looked exhausted. "Alright, but if something is wrong come and get me alright." Felix nodded and the trio parted ways at the top of the stairs.

As Felix approached the office, the voices had quieted somewhat, but the anger in the words was still there. It was now or never and Felix just hoped that he had all the right cards to play.


	9. Chapter 9

-"I told you Nathalie, I didn't know they were there." Gabriel was being defensive, but there was a pleading in his voice too.

"That's the point though, isn't it? You never know what's going on anymore. I'm sick and tired of picking up your broken pieces Gabriel. You could have lost Adrien today." She was trying to keep the tears at bay, but her voice was shaking as the words came out. "You're losing control of these akumas, but you just don't know when to quit do you?"

"But the Ladybug cure fixes everything. Adrien would never be permanently hurt." Nathalie's mouth flew open with a look of disgust on her face.

"Are you even listening to yourself Gabriel? If you take Ladybugs earrings then there is no cure." She slammed her hand on the desk causing Gabriel to jump in his seat. "My sentimonster put Adrien in danger and that was enough for me to walk away, but you...your Akuma caused a physical injury and you make excuses."

There was a moment of silence. Gabriel knew he had come to a crossroads and this was the time to make a decision, but he didn't know how to make it. On the one hand there was Emilie, but three years of akumas and Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous were more out of reach than ever. He was losing control, not just of the akumas, but of the company and even his son. This brought him to point two, Adrien and Marinette. All he said was that he wanted to bring Adrien's mother back so they could be happy again, but what if it was too late for that. Adrien had found someone else to fill the void his mother had left in his heart. Was it possible for Gabriel Agreste to do the same?

"I hear what you're saying Nathalie, but I…"

"No Gabriel!" She snapped at him. "There are no more excuses you can give, not anymore. Destroy yourself if you want, but I won't let you drag Adrien down with you, I'll…" Nathalie was interrupted by the opening of the office door and the surprise entry of Felix into the room.

"What are you doing here Felix?" Gabriel snapped at him. "This is a private conversation and…"

"Well if it's so private, then perhaps you should keep your voices down, unless you want Adrien to overhear what you are saying." Felix's heart was racing at a dozen miles an hour, but he was keeping his exterior calm and aloof.

"What would you know about it?" Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his nephew, trying to gauge where this was going.

"More than you think Uncle Gabriel, or should I call you Uncle Hawk Moth." There was a curl in Felix's lips as he saw the panic flash across Gabriel's face. The elder Agreste shot a look over at Nathalie, who was taken aback by the revelation, but not entirely surprised.

"It was only a matter of time before someone found out Gabriel." She offered quietly, a fact that did not make Gabriel feel any better about it. Although Adrien finding out would have been significantly worse. He started playing nervously with the ring on his finger

"Alright Felix, you have my attention. What is that you want?"

Felix walked towards Gabriel's desk, taking the seat facing him. Crossing his legs he folded his fingers in front of him keeping a steady gaze at his Uncle. Gabriel shifted in his seat, but his eyes never moved from his nephews.

"Well there are two ways this could go." The younger man began. "Option one we could all take a trip to the police station and explain everything there…"

"You wouldn't!" Gabriel stood up leaning across the desk. "You would destroy everything. The company, the family name...you...you would leave Adrien with nothing." Felix showed no emotion at Gabriel's outburst, instead focusing his attention on papers strewn across Gabriel's desk.

"Judging by those figures, you seem to be going a good job of destroying the company yourself. Am I right Nathalie?" He looked over at the assistant who averted her eyes away. "I thought so."

"But Adrien…" Gabriel was exasperated, but Felix was not going to let Him lead the conversation.

"Adrien would be just fine." Felix said with a flippant air Chloe would have been proud of. "He would have freedom, his girl, her family and his friends to support him." Felix carefully watched Gabriel for a reaction. The man was notorious for his poker face, but Felix could see the facade starting to crumble. He gained even more confidence when he could see Nathalie was agreeing with him. "I could tear your whole world down around you, and leave you with what you most fear, being alone." Gabriel slunk back into his seat. Felix leaned across the table looking his Uncle dead in the eyes. "Let's face it Gabriel, you need Adrien a lot more than he needs you."

Gabriel turned his head away from Felix, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He felt cornered and wasn't sure how to get out of it. "You said there were two ways this could go. What's the second option?"

"A New Year resolution of sorts, or a wish even if you like." Gabriel glared at him. "Just three little wishes Uncle Gabe, and I'm out of your hair."

"What do I look like a goddamn genie!" He snarled, but Nathalie stepped in placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I would listen to what he has to say if I were you." She was trying to placidate him, but he heard the warning in her tone. It was clever of Felix to do this in front of Nathalie. On his own, Gabriel may have challenged him, but he couldn't fight both of them. He nodded to Nathalie before turning back to his nephew.

"Alright Felix, continue." Felix stood up and walked over the portrait of his Aunt Emilie on the wall, his hands behind his back. He had to work this carefully to get what he ultimately wanted.

"Firstly, you put Marinette into the company. Lord knows you need help. I've seen some of her work, it could turn your business around." He looked over at Nathalie who was nodding in agreement. They didn't know that Felix already knew about the internship Gabriel was giving Marinette, so he also knew this would be something Gabriel would easily agree to. "If you do this and I won't go to the police."

"Consider it done Felix." Gabriel was feeling pleased with himself, which was exactly how Felix wanted him. "What is your next wish?"

Felix walked back over to the desk, folding his arms in front of Gabriel and Nathalie. "Let Adrien off the leash." Gabriel wasn't expecting that, his newly gained smile dropping rapidly.

"But he's the face of the company, I can't afford for him not to be part of the brand." Felix shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? He's always going to be part of the brand while ever Marinette is there but you keep alienating him the way you have been and they will both walk. I think you already know that though." Nathalie looked between both the men. She knew this was a sticking point with Gabriel. "Let him study at the university, even if it's part time, and you might be surprised. If you do this I won't tell Adrien anything about you being Hawk Moth."

"That's one hell of a secret to keep Felix. What assurance do I have you will keep your word?"

"You don't." He said bluntly. "But what choice do you have." Gabriel couldn't disagree that he had his back to the wall. It then dawned on him that Felix had yet to ask for anything for himself.

"Fine, I'll...let him go." At this point Gabriel felt there wasn't much else to lose. "So, what is this last wish?" Felix stepped forward closer to Gabriel and held out his hand.

"I'll take the other ring, if you please." Gabriel stood up abruptly. He looked down at Felix before walking over to Emilie's portrait.

"I'll give you the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous instead." Even Nathalie was shocked Gabriel would make such an offer, but Felix shook his head.

"I don't want your damn Miraculous." Felix scoffed. "Do what you want with them, continue making your futile akumas if you want, I really don't care. I want my mother's family ring."

"Or what?" Gabriel challenged.

"I won't ask what happened to Aunt Emilie." The colour drained from Gabriel's face.

"How did you find out about it?" His voice was husky and his mouth suddenly dry.

"Same way I found out about you. I came to speak to you about something I found out about Adrien and Marinette and I saw you press the hidden buttons in the painting. So I followed and saw everything."

Gabriel stumbles his way back to his seat. Nathalie crouched down beside his with her hand on his arm. "Gabriel, it's over. Give him what he wants." She urged.

"Why Felix?" He asked. "You could have just gone to the police, why didn't you?"

Felix looked at his Uncle. How far had the great and mighty Gabriel Agreste fallen? He was now just a shell of a man that Felix once knew.

"Adrien gave me a second chance, and allowed me back into his life. I repaired my friendship with Chloe, I found joy in a small bakery with kind people and I gained the trust of those I admire and care about. Yes Adrien would be fine in the long run, but in the end I know he still wants his father. It was only fair to give that same chance to you. I owe Adrien that much for all he has done for me." Gabriel shook his head.

"You know what this ring means to me, if you're such a good person now how could you ask…"

"I never said I was a good person, Uncle." Felix interrupted. "This is just a business transaction - my silence for the ring. What happens after that is up to you."

Gabriel looked down at the ring on his finger. He was already at a crossroads, but now he was being forced onto a decision. He did not like his hand being forced, but the choice in the end was still the same. He took the ring off his finger and held it in his hand.

"I have your word now. You won't tell Adrien anything." Felix nodded in reply as Gabriel held the ring out to him. The younger man took the ring and after admiring it for a moment, slipped it into his pocket.

"You keep your word and I'll keep mine." He said, offering his hand out to his Uncle to shake. Gabriel took his hand and returned the firm grip. In a way, taking the ring off was almost freeing, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wasn't sure how he was going to approach the issue of Emilie, but he had time to sort that out.

"You know Felix, you seem to have quite a flare for business and negotiation. If you're ever interested in working at Gabriel, just let me know."

"I might just do that." Felix smiled. As he went to leave the room his Uncle suddenly called him back. "Wait. You said there was something you were going to tell me that day you found out about me." Felix stopped and turned around, an amused smile on his face. "What?" Gabriel said in confusion. He felt like Adrien had been holding out on him about something, but what was so funny about it?

"Oh, yeah, that." Felix chuckled. " He...ah...he wants to marry Marinette." Nathalie practically burst out laughing as Gabriel just stared at him.

"Oh," was all Gabriel could get out as Felix left the room, still chuckling to himself.

Walking down the hallway he saw Marinette was just leaving, waving at her as she headed out the door. Adrien raced back up the stairs. "Everything okay Felix?"

"Yeah, your father was just talking to me about the business if I was interested in joining you guys someday." Adrien beamed and patted his cousin on the arm.

"That would be amazing." He said before the two boys walked to Adrien's room for some serious gaming time.

That night, Felix was up late reading when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Assuming it was Adrien he scrambled over in his pajamas only to find Nathalie there.

"I'm sorry Felix, but can I have a word." Felix stepped back and let her in, offering her a seat while he sat on the end of the bed. Nathalie put her hand in her nightgown pocket and pulled out something in her hand.

"Gabriel asked me to bury these somewhere, but I'm not sure he was thinking too clearly when he said that." She half chucked to herself. "Let's just say there isn't a whole lot of that Louis XIV cognac left." Felix looked at her bemused until she opened her hand.

"Is that…?" In her hand was the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous. "But I don't want them!" He said, shifting slightly away from her. Nathalie took his hand and laid them in it.

"Give them to Ladybug and Chat Noir. They will know what to do." Felix stared with wide eyes.

"But I don't know who they are. How am I going to get these to them?" Nathalie gave him a soft smile, patting his knee with her hand.

"You're a clever boy Felix. If anyone can find a way, I'm sure you can." Nathalie got up to leave him and head out the door.

"Nathalie." Felix called to her. "You deserve better than him you know." Nathalie smiled sadly.

"Maybe." She said, her eyes glistening. "But he wasn't always this way you know. He was happier, funnier and hopeful for the future." She smiled to herself again, this time a little warmer. "Someday it will be like that again, I know it will."

"But what are you going to tell him about this?" He asked, holding the miraculous up in his palm. Nathalie laughed out loud, a genuine laugh that Felix had never heard from her before.

"Gabriel was always a hopeless drunk. I'll just tell him he threw them out the window. He won't remember anyway. Besides…" she bent her head forward to look over her glasses at him. "Who's to say a couple of superheroes just didn't happen to walk by."

Felix spent the next few hours tossing and turning trying to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't go to Adrien or Marinette directly, they would wonder how he got them. No, he was going to need help.

Getting out of bed he quietly made his way to Adrien's room. Sneaking in, he found the little black Kwami sleeping next to Adrien on a pillow.

"Plagg." He whispered with a gentle poke. Plagg instantly sat up.

"Who...what...wa?"

"Shhhh." The boy said before he signaled for the Kwami to follow him. Plagg looked at Felix with a curious glance before following him to his room. Felix quickly shut the door letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright kid-o you got me up, what's this about?" Felix held out a small bag to the Kwami to look inside. Plagg did so before gasping in amazement.

"But how did you…"

"Nathalie gave them to me to give back to Ladybug and Chat Noir, but that could be problematic." Felix then explained everything that had happened to Plagg. He told him how he found out about Hawk Moth, the agreement they had made and the importance of secrecy. Honestly it felt good to him to get the whole story off his chest, even if it was to a strange floating cat.

"I get it, this needs to be an anonymous drop off then." Plagg said, Felix nodding in agreement. "So what's in it for me?" Felix's eyes widened. He needed Plagg to do this tonight and get these Miraculous out of Gabriel's reach.

"Look, tell you what. When I get back to London I will find a wheel of the biggest, most stinkiest cheese I can find and send it to Adrien for you, deal" Plagg's eyes lit up and a sly smile was on his face.

"Alright, leave it to me. Tikki and I will fix it to keep you and them out of this. Are you sure though Felix you haven't just made a deal with the devil?" Felix shook his head.

"I think there is a chance for everyone here Plagg. Gabriel keeps his business and his family relationships, Nathalie might stand a chance, although I don't know what she sees in him. Adrien gets freedom and Marinette, who gets her big break and me…" He held up the ring that he had done all this for. "I get to give my mum the one thing she wanted most."

"What about you Felix, what do you get?" Plagg probed.

"Satisfaction I guess." He said with a smirk. "After all, I hold all the cards right?" Plagg chucked with a slightly devilish air.

"I think deep down you're one of the good ones Felix." He said, taking the bag.

"Yeah, well, don't let that get out - it might ruin my reputation." Felix chuckled as he patted the Kwami on the head and sent him in his way.


	10. Chapter 10

-"Tikki, Sugarcube...are you awake?" Plagg called softly from just inside the skylight. A bleary eyed Tikki floated her way up to him.

"Do I look like I'm awake? It's almost three in the morning, what are you doing here?" Plagg indicated for her to follow him outside. Going over to where he had left the bag he opened it to show her the contents. Tikki stared in stunned silence before finding her voice again.

"Are they real?" She asked, Plagg nodded. "But how did you get them? Where are they from?" Plagg hesitated and Tikki narrowed her eyes at him. It wasn't like Plagg to act cagey.

"I...I can't tell you Sugarcube."

"Don't you go Sugarcubing me!" She huffed folding her arms. "You can't just turn up here in the middle of the night with the two missing Miraculous and not say anything about how you found them!" Plagg pinned his ear down onto his head as his counterpart lambasted him. He sighed heavily. He was never one to keep secrets from Tikki. Like their chosen, they were two sides of one whole.

"Look, if I tell you, promise you won't say anything to Marinette." Tikki shook her head in disbelief.

"But Plagg, Marinette is the Guardian. She has a right to know who Hawk Moth was and how you got a hold of these." Plagg looked at her with sad eyes.

"Please Tikki, for my Kitten's sake." He pleaded. Tikki's eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open. An understanding passed between their eyes.

"Go on Plagg, I'm listening."

Plagg retold to Tikki the whole story as Felix had told him. Tikki sat silent, huddled next to him as the snow again began to lightly come down. She couldn't believe how the real culprit had been under their noses the whole time and that it took someone like Felix to find everyone out in just a few days.

"So Felix is willing to keep quiet for the sake of this family heirloom ring? Can we really trust him?" She asked, still trying to decide the best course of action from here.

"He did give me the Miraculous." He answered, sounding hopeful. "I mean, he could have kept it for himself."

"That's true." Tikki agreed. "And it seems like Nathalie won't be saying anything, but is Mr Agreste really going to believe he just threw them away in a drunken stupor?" Plagg shrugged.

"I've seen people do worse when they are drunk. I just hope when Adrien turns 18 he won't try running over rooftops when he's had a few too many, I almost lost one of my kittens when he tried to do that." Tikki looked at him confused.

"But even if he had fallen, the transformation would have protected him." Plagg gave her a toothy grin.

"I never said he was transformed at the time." The two kwamis collapsed against each other in laughter. She remembered that Chat Noir well. He was quite the rogue, but had a heart of gold.

"What's so funny out here?" Marinette poked her head out of the skylight, a blanket wrapped around her. "Plagg, it's freezing. Come inside and tell me what's going on." Plagg gathered up his bag and followed Marinette and Tikki into the room. Marinette turned on a small soft light so she could see Plagg better in the dark. "Plagg what are you doing here? Does Adrien know your out?" Plagg turned on the kitten eyes and sweet voice.

"I was just out for a late night stroll to see my Sugarcube when my nose led me to detect something that had been discarded." He said, dripping in so much sweetness Marinette was immediately suspicious. Once she looked in the bag though, all questions of the lateness of the hour vanished.

"Plagg, where did you find these?" The cat Kwami gave her his best Chat Noir grin. "In a bin." He said flatly. Tikki glared at him. Out of everything he could have said, why would anybody believe that!

"A bin? Really?" Marinette questioned. "What were you doing in a bin?"

"Looking for cheese. My nose led me to a well aged Roquefort that had been shamefully discarded, and I found this bag nearby." Marinette scrunched her nose up.

"Ewww, Plagg that's disgusting. But why would Hawk Moth just throw these away?"

"Who knows, humans are strange." He quipped, Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him.

"About as strange as a Kwami searching a bin for cheese at three in the morning?" Plagg crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"I'm a cat remember. We like to prowl at night, alright. Besides, Adrien doesn't keep tabs on me, I'm free to do what I like." Marinette nodded thoughtfully. Of course Adrien wouldn't try to stop Plagg having his freedom, he knows all too well the pain of having your freedom taken away.

"Alright Plagg, I won't ask anything more. Let's just be grateful that they have been returned." She took the butterfly pin and peacock brooch out of the bag and put them on to free the Kwamis. Duusu immediately started buzzing around the room, rambling at a hundred miles an hour. Nooroo on the other hand, floated quietly nearby, a little unsure and seeking reassurance from Plagg and Tikki. Tikki briefly explained what happened with Master Fu passing the Miracle box onto Ladybug. Marinette welcomed the Kwamis and assured them they were safe now.

Once the two Kwamis were more settled and familiarised with their new family, Marinette removed the peacock brooch first, sending Duusu into the box to excitedly find her fellow Kwamis. Marinette then turned to Nooroo, who was still very quiet and unsure.

"Nooroo, I know you can't tell me who Hawk Moth was, but can you at least tell me why he did it? There must have been a reason he was desperate enough to spend three years chasing us the way he did?" Nooroo lowered his eyes, a sadness and perhaps even an empathy filling them.

"He wanted to bring back someone he loved very much." The Kwami said quietly. "I tried to tell him that there would have been a terrible price to pay if he succeeded, but he didn't listen. All he could think about was that your Miraculous would bring her back, no matter the consequence. It became almost an obsession in him" Marinette felt a real pain in her heart. She could understand how desperate you could feel to bring back to life someone you lost. Every time Adrien had sacrificed himself as Chat for her, she felt a piece of herself die with him, making her more determined to defeat the akuma and set everything right. She didn't even want to contemplate a situation where his life was out of her hands entirely. Her eyes began to water just thinking about it.

"Does he have family around him? Will he be okay?" Nooroo was taken aback. Although Hawk Moth had justified his action through love, he had done terrible things and made everyone's life miserable. Yet here was this Ladybug, concerned that a man like that would be alright. Nooroo smiled at her softly.

"He has people who care very much for him." The Kwami answered. "I think he lost sight of that for a long time, but he is finding it again now. He will be alright, I'm sure of it." Marinette nodded and smiled back at the little Kwami.

"I'm glad." She said. "No one should have to live in pain and loneliness." She stood up and walked over to the Miracle Box.

"Ready to see your friends again?" Nooroo smiled as he entered into the box. It was going on for 4:30am, but Marinette was too awake to sleep. An announcement would need to be made, but she wanted to talk to Adrien first. Calling on her transformation she followed Plagg to the Eiffel Tower where she would wait while he got Chat.

It didn't take long for her partner to soon arrive. The snow was falling in waves, but their transformations helped to ward off a lot of the cold. "Plagg said you needed to see me m'lady, is everything alright?" Ladybug rushed over to him and grabbed him tightly around the neck, a wave of emotion taking over her and she began to sob into his chest. "What is it Bug, what's wrong?" But his concern turned to confusion when her sons started turning into an almost hysterical laughter.

"It's over Chaton, it's finally over." Then the tears came again. Chat just held her close until she calmed down enough to speak. Sitting on the edge watching the horizon, Ladybug told him about Plagg finding the Miraculous discarded in a bin where he was looking for stinky cheese. Adrien burst out laughing.

"No wonder he stinks so bad, I thought it was just the cheese I was giving him, but if he's going to go snooping through bins, I may have to start insisting on baths before he gets into the bed." Adrien knew how much Plagg would hate that, but he's not going to have Marinette finding bin jam in his bed. He was grateful for his mask and the darkness as red heat flushed across his face at the thought of Marinette in his bed!

"Maybe Plagg might need a leash." She teased. Adrien smiled as he looked at the cat ring on his finger.

"I couldn't do that to him." He said. "Plagg gave me this freedom to be Chat Noir, I could never take his away from him."

"I know, I'm just teasing." She whispered, leaning against his shoulder as the dawn began to break on the horizon. Ladybug breathed in the cold, crisp air juxtapositioned against the warmth of Chat's body next to hers. "I love you Adrien." She said softly. "I don't think I could breathe if anything ever happened to you." She could feel the hot tears running down her cheek, Chat hooked a finger under her chin, turning her face towards him.

"Hey, what's all this about m'lady. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled he up onto his lap and held her tight as she buried her head into his chest.

"Nooroo said that Hawk Moth did this to bring back someone he loved. He must have been in a lot of pain to risk so much to bring her back." Chat gently ran soothing circles on her back with his claws.

"I can understand that." He eventually conceded. "It doesn't make it right, but I guess I would probably want to do the same." She looked up at him and gently touched his face.

"Promise me you won't keep throwing yourself in harms way like you did yesterday." She said, a seriousness in her tone. Chat cupped her face in his hand.

"You know I can't promise that." He said earnestly. "You know I would always put my family first, and you're part of that." She could feel a blush on her cheeks as her heartbeat quickened. "But if there are no more akumas, then I guess I'll just have to find new ways to give you a heart attack."

"Chat!" She yelled at him, playfully slapping his arm before he pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. Looking at her in the predawn light, he wondered how he ever got this luck to not only fall in love with with such an amazing woman, but for her to love him in return.

"Marinette." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "What happens to us now?"

"We'll always be us Kitty." She said, running her fingers through his hair. "Well just be a different kind of us. Instead of chasing akumas, we'll just have to find something else to do." Chat gave her a smirk and waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm sure I could think of a few things." He purred. Ladybug leaned back and tapped him on the nose.

"I'm sure you could Kitty, but right now we better get home before we're missed." Chat moved her off his lap, standing first so he could help her up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her in close.

"So, do I get to see you before the gala tonight?" Ladybug shook her head.

"Nope, Chloe invited me to a day spa with her and Sabrina. It was her way of making up for what happened yesterday. She even invited Alya, so I'm afraid no boys, or cats allowed. After that we'll be busy getting ready, so you'll just have to make do with Felix for the day." Chat sighed and ran a clawed finger down her face.

"Until tonight then." He breathed, pulling her in for one more kiss as light falls of snow swirled around them.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news I'm Nadja Chamack and in breaking news we have an official video from Ladybug that the missing miraculous used by Hawk Moth has been found discarded and was returned by an anonymous party. Here is clip."

"Good morning everyone on this beautiful New Years Eve day. Chat Noir and I would like to thank those involved in the return of the missing Miraculous. It truly is a New Year gift to the people of Paris. I would also like to say to the man who was Hawk Moth, whoever you may be, know that whatever pain you were going through that led you down this path, there are always people around you who care about you and will help you through. I hope you heal the pain in your heart."

"I don't suppose she has a way to heal the pain in my head does she?" Gabriel murmured as he turned the television off. Nathalie came over with an ice pack and laid it on his forehead.

"No one told you to drink a whole bottle of cognac." She said with a lightly scolding tone. Gabriel half opened an eye at her.

"Surely I didn't drink all of it?" He questioned. Nathalie got up from the bed and held up the empty lead crystal bottle. Of course, Gabriel hadn't really drunk all of it, but just enough that his memory of the night before was more than just a little hazy. Nathalie, as difficult as it was, had poured the rest of the expensive liquid down the drain after Gabriel had passed out. She watched him as he sat rubbing his head.

"Can't argue with that I guess. I don't think I've drunk that much since my intern days."

Coming back over to him, Nathalie carefully sat on the bed and held his hand. "I know you didn't mean to throw the Miraculous's away." She said, having earlier convinced him that he had indeed, thrown them out the window in his drunken stupor. "But maybe it's for the best." She picked up his hand and rested her cheek on it. "It's a new year tomorrow Gabriel. Maybe…" she looked over at him as she kept her cheek on his hand. "Maybe it can be a new start...for all of us." Gabriel brought his other hand over and gently stroked her hair. He had a strange feeling rising in his chest. Maybe not strange so much as forgotten, a feeling of being in love.

Gabriel was shocked at himself. Had he really been that blind that he couldn't see what was right in front of him? Yes, sadly he had to admit he had been. Here was Nathalie, dear sweet loyal Nathalie, laying her heart out on the table, hoping he will find the pieces and put them back together again. How long had she waited, praying for the right moment when he would finally open his eyes? She closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Nathalie?" He asked tentatively, her hum in response quickening his old broken down heart. "Would you care to join me at the gala tonight?" Nathalie sat up straighter, a look of surprise and slight panic on her face.

"But Gabriel, I already sent your excuses to the Bourgeois's." Gabriel waved off her concern.

"I can always call Andre, he won't say no, besides, it's about time I turned up to a party I was actually invited to." Nathalie's face split onto an amused smile to hear him actually poking fun at himself. "Now you get yourself down to the Flagship store, I'll call ahead, and get them to fit you into something nice. You're going with an Agreste after all and you can't just let Marinette have all the attention, right."

Gabriel took Natalie's hand, gently pressing a kiss to the back of it before sending her on her way. Sitting in his room nursing his sore head, his vision may still be a bit fuzzy, but he was seeing clearly for the first time. He would have to find a way to deal with Emilie, and give Adrien some closure on the issue, but it could wait for another day. Today, he was going to start a new chapter in his life and face the new year with renewed hope for the future.


End file.
